Un Verano Alocado REMIX
by MarioTheAwesome
Summary: La segunda parte de las locuras de un verano alocado que suceden Tres años después que el anterior. Capítulo Final: "El fin de una época". Mi despedida de Inazuma Eleven
1. Chapter 1

**Un Verano Alocado REMIX**

**Mario:Hola...nuevo fic que consiste en lo que dice el titulo un Remix del fic Un Verano Alocado**

**Ana:Remix no se usa en las canciones**

**Mario:Si pero como estaba escuvhando un remix dije por que no poner de titulo Un Verano Alocado Remix**

**Ana:Pensaba que ibas a poner Un Verano Awesome**

**Mario:Que graciosa...esa era la segunda opcion**

**Ana:Lo sabia**

**Marc:Bueno vamos al tema**

**Adrian:Eso eso**

**Mario:Repitelo y mueres**

**ADrian:Vale...no lo dire mas**

**Marc:¬¬,Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece solo cogimos sus personajes para hacer este fic**

**Mario:¡AWESOME¡**

**Adrian:Really?**

**Marc:YOU SUCK¡**

**Mario:Esas frases son mias**

**¡  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Mario:<strong>

Despues de salir del campamento cada uno volvio a su vida normal,era un dia normal,yo salia de la escuela (AHH) era el ultimo dia de clases,llegaba el verano,la unica epoca del año donde era libre...menos este año,este mismo dia hace tres años fue el primer dia del campamento en el que estuve con Ana,los chicos del Inauzma y los demas,no se porque me dio un escalofrio al recordar aquello,solo pense una cosa...negros nubarrones se cernian sobre mi aquel dia.

**Punto de vista normal:**

Mario:Ya he llegado-dice entrando por la puerta

Marc:Lo has traido

MarioSi-suspira-toma tu boletin de notas

Marc:Dios se bueno conmigo dice rezando

Mario:El ultimo dia,si aprobamos vamos a la selectividad

Marc:¿Quien diria que llegariamos a 2º de Bachillerato?

Mario:Yo llegaba tu fuiste quien sorpendio a todo el mundo

Marc:Las recuperaciones de Septiembre son faciles...nunca has ido a una

Mario:NO,solo a las de Junio,ademas yo decia que todos pensaban que al terminar la ESO no ibas a seguir estudiando

Marc:Fue una decision dura

Mario:Abrimos ya los boletines

Marc:Ok

Mario y Marc:-abren los boletines-SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mario:No me ha quedado ninguna

Marc:Tomaaa¡ nuevo record solo me ha quedado una

Mario:-cae al suelo-entonces por que te alegras.

Puerta:Tock¡ Tock¡

Mario:-abre la puerta-Pasa

Ana:¡HE APROBADO¡

Mario:Bienvenida al club

Marc:Nuevo record la la la nuevo record la la la

Mario y Ana:¬¬

Ana:Bueno teneis hechas las maletas

Mario y Marc:¿Para que?

Ana:No leisteis el e-mail que os envie

Mario y Marc:No

Ana:No importa vamos-dice llevandoselos

LLegan a un sitio extraño,en el que ya estaron:

Mario:No...

Marc:Puede...

Adrian:Ser...

Mario:¿Y tu de donde sales enanito?

Adrian:Estaba en el coche con vosotros...¡NO ME LLAMES ENANITO¡ ¡TENGO 11 AÑOS¡

Mario:Ya y yo 17...para mi eres un enanito XP

Marc:Ana ¿por que no has traido aqui?

Ana:Para que va a ser para otro campamento

Marc,Mario y Adrian:NOOOOOOOOOO¡

Ana:Vamos ya que hay gente esperandonos-dice arrastrandolos hacia dentro del campamento

Todos:¿Quien?

Ana:Ellos-dice abriendo una cabaña en la que estaban todos los chicos del Inazuma Eleven de la otra vez...incluso los que murieron en la lucha contra Level-5.

Marc:¿Por que? ¿Por que?

Mario:Callate Mourinho

Marc:¬¬

Mario:¬¬

Endo:Ya veo que seguis igual que siempre jiijijii-dice atado a una silla

Mario:Si bueno mas o menos,pero ¿que haces atado a una silla?

me trajeron a la fuerza intente escapar y por eso estoy a si

Marc:Te entiendo,yo tambien me quiero ir

Ana:Vais a estar aqui tres meses MUAJAJAJa

Marc y Endo:NOOOOOOO

Aki:Ya estan igual ¿Es que no madurais?

Marc y Endo:¿Que es eso?

PUM PLAF POM CAPUM

Resultado Marc y Endo acabaron destrozados en el suelo

Mario:-pinchando con un palo a los dos ^^-

Ana:Ya es de noche,sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir,mañana llegara mas gente

Todos:¿Mas gente?

Endo:Oh no yo me voy¡

Mario:Oh si tu te quedas

cierto ¿Quien es ese?-dice señalando a un niño pequeño,que estaba dormido en los barzos de Aki

Ana:Es que no te acuerdas

Marc:Dejame pensar...no

Ana:Es el hijo de Endo y Aki

Marc:Estoy en blanco

Ana:El de la otra historia

Marc:Ahhhhhhh

Mario:¿Le habeis puesto ya nombre?

se llama Ren ^^ (Visitar mi perfil para conocer mas datos)

Mario:Genial,ahora hay dos enanos

Todos:JAJAJAJA

Mientras en el aeropuerto habia aterrizado un acion...con gente (Ana:Eso era obvio Mario:Bueno da igual)

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Y hasta aqui el final del capitulo 1<strong>

**Ana:si quieren participar de nuevo en el campamento decidnoslo por reviews o por mensajes privados**

**Marc:Adiosssss**

**Adrian:Hasta el siguiente capitulo  
><strong>


	2. Visitas

**Un Verano Alocado REMIX**

**Mario:he aqui de nuevo amigos**

**Ana:tenemos poco tiempo a si que hay que ir rapido**

**Marc:Por que?**

**Ana:Por que si,Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos muchas cosas**

**Mario:Lo has dicho muy rapido-dice con espirales en los ojos**

**Adrian:Se siente adentro capitulo**

* * *

><p>Mario:Buenos dias-dice yendo al baño ^^<p>

Todos:Buenos dias ^^ (por fin ha madurado ^^)

Ana:Espera

Mario:No yo nunca he sido fruta,pero ¿Que quieres?

Todos:(Era demasiado raro para ser verdad T^T)

Ana:No te peines

Mario:¿Por que?,necesito mi cresta en mi cabeza si no...no estaria bien

Ana:Has gastado mas botes de gomina en 1 dia que Goenji en toda su vida

Goenji:Eso es imposible,la empresa a la que se los compros ahora son millonarios.

Endo:¿Cuantos has gastado?

Goenji:1.000.500

Mario:yo en un dia 2.000.000

Goenji:O.O

Todos:O.O

Goenji:Ha...ha batido mi record...¡Mi Vida ya no tiene sentido¡-se va a un rincon a hacer circulos

Mario:ah si y tambien me comi 250 helados

Midorikawa:Pocos yo llevo 200.00.143

Kido:O.o ¿solo hoy?

Mido:sip

Mario:Bueno voy a peinarme

Ana:Nooooooo

Mario:Siiiiiiiiii

**Un rato despues**:

Ana:Chicos voy a deciros algo...-es interrumpida

Adrian:Despues que ahora empieza Pokemon

Kido:Eh eso se parece a mi pinguinito

Pinguino de Kido:Cuac Cuac

Adrian:¬¬,Un pinguino con voz de pato... MOLA¡ ^^-termina pokemon.

Ana:Lo que iba a deciros era que...

Marc:Luego que empieza Oliver y Benji

Ana:17 años y viendo dibujos animados

Marc:Tu aun juegas a las barbies

Ana:Y Mario con sus muñecos a la WWE-todos se giran a ver a Mario y estaba tirado en el suelo jugando con sus muñecos

Todos:¬¬U

Mario:Primero,se llama Pressing Catch...y Segundo a mi no me metais en la pelea-Termina Oliver y Benji.

Ana:¿Puedo hablar ya?

Mario-apareciendo con palomitas-Nop que empieza Pressing Catch o WWE

Ana:¬¬,Cuando sera el dia que te mate...puede que mañana.

Mario:No vivire tanto

Ana:Estoy hablando de mañana

Mario:he vivido lo suficiente

Ana:Vale te mato hoy entonces ^^

Los demas:¬¬U...¡Quereis dejar de pelearos ya¡

Mario:Vaaaaaaalee-se pone a ver la tele

Ana:Tenemos Visitas

Endo:No...seran ellos ¿verdad?

Ana:Sip son ellos ^^

Endo:Me voy¡...la puerta no se abre

Ana:Le he puesto candado

Endo:Eres despiadada ¬¬

Ana:Lo se ^^

En ese momento se abre la puerta:

Endo:No decias que tenia candado

Tsuna-chan:Tu no tienes una llave

Endo:Como no se me ocurrio

Ana:Como ya os conoceis no hace falta que os presente

Maria:Yo queria presentarme como en la plecula de inazuma eleven T^T

Marc:Si ya te concoce todo el mundo

Maria:Es cierto ^^

Todos estaban ya en el campamento todos se saludaron (Mario:Yo estaba acostado en el sofa viendo la Tv a si que no me presente

Aki:Mario¡

Mario:e pasa?

Aki:Mañana te llevas a Ren a dar un paseo

Mario:Joer ni que fuera un perro

Aki:Casi,cada dia le tocaba a uno,hoy le tocaba a Marc y no lo he visto en todo el dia

**En el fondo de un pozo que habia por ahi:**

Marc:Ese niño es malvado...¡SOCORRO¡

**Campamento:**

Mario:Valeeeeee me lo llevare al centro comercial del al lado

Alba:Espera...

Mayu:un...

Alba y Mayu:momento

Penelope:Habia un centro comercial aqui y no nos dijisteis nada

Adrian:No lo preguntasteis

Alba:yo si lo hice

_FlashBack:_

_Alba:Adrian ¿que es ese edificio de aqui al lado?_

_ADrian:No lo se_

_Fin del flashback:_

Adrian:Tenia 7 años no sabia lo que era

Alba:Si claro

Chizuru:¿Y por que no vamos mañana?

Aika:si buena idea

Mario:no no no no no no no...alli es donde voy a ligar,ademas mira lo que Ren ha aprendido

Ren:Yo quiedo a Mario

Aki:Pero si Ren sabe decir quiero con lo R perfectamente

Mario:Pero eso mola mas,a si que mañana me voy YO y algun chico que quiera venir

Tsuna-chan:Yo mismo ^^

Sara:¿A donde decias que ibas?-dice apareciendo detras suyo con una aura oscura

Tsuna-chan:A ningun sitio

Mike:Mario,tenemos que hablar

Mario:De que?

Mike:Dijiste que no iba a estar-dice señalando a Penelope que ya lo tenia cogido del brazo

Mario:ah eso bueno te lo explica Maria

Maria:Que te mintio

Mike:CA...¡

Adrian:Tio que hay niños delante

Mike:¬¬

**Al dia siguiente:**

Mario:Bueno me voy a ligar ^^-dice llevandose a Ren

Mike:Espera que voy contigo ^^

Maria Ò.Ó

Penelope:Ò.Ó

Kazuki:Alguien esta celosa-dice susurrando a Shin.

Shin:shhh si se enteran que hablamos de ellas a sus espaldas nos matan

Aika:¿De que hablais?-dice uniendose en la conversacion

Shin y Kazuki:Que Maria y Penelope tienen Celos

Chizuru:Como va a tener Celos Maria y Penelope

Maria:¬¬

Aika:Eso grita que se enteren todos

Chizuru:Perdon

Shin:Quizas no nos a oido

Maria:Si,si lo he hecho

Kazuki:menos mal

Todas:Si cierto...¡MARIA¡

Maria:Vais a morir

Ana:Mientras tu los matas podriamos ir a investigar

Maria: ^^Vale

Shin,Kazuki,Aika y Chizuru:Fiuuuuu

Maria:Ya me encargare de vosotras luego

Shin,Kazuki,Aika y Chizuru:T^T

Penelope:Vamos YA¡

Sara:Yo tambien voy

Tsuna-chan:Pues yo me quedo

Adrian: y Yo

Tsuna-chan:Tengo la extraña sensacion que falta algo o alguien

**POZO:**

Marc:¡SOCORRO¡

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Ana:Bueno no ha estado mal**

**Marc:SOCORRO**

**Mario:El proximo sera mejor**

**Ana:eso espero**

**ADrian:Adiossssss pasen un buen fin de semana sin colegio XD**


	3. Centro Comercial

**Un Verano Alocado REMIX**

**Mario:HOLAAAA aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo de la saga**

**Ana:Ni que fuera un videojuego**

**Mario:Hablando de videojuegos,sabes lo que pasa en los de Inazuma Eleven GO**

**Ana:Porque me lo has recordado intentaba superarlo T^T-se va a un rincon**

**Mario:Hija que sensible,Inazuma Ekeven no nos pertence solo cogimos sus personajes prestados para hacer este fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:Centro comercial<br>**

**Ya en el centro comercial,los chicos estaban en un puesto de helados:  
><strong>

Mike:Tio esto no funciona,me han rechazado ya 3...y eso que he usado a Ren

Mario:No sabes como ligar,hazte a un lado que te enseño

Mario se acerca a una chica que habia por ahi.

Mario:I LOVE YOU en ingles

TI AMO en italiano

Pero lo mucho que te quiero te lo digo en castellano

Chica:Llamame-dice mientras le daba una tarjeta

MArio vuelve con Mike

Mario:Hay lo tienes

Mike:O.O,no me rendire,voy a probar

**En la tienda de al lado:**

Maria:Ò.Ó

Penelope:Ò.Ó

Shin,Kazuki,Aika y Chizuru:CELOSAS

Maria:A que os mato

Shin:No podras

Maria:¿Por que no?

Kazuki:Por que tenemos un plan

Maria¿Que plan?

Las cuatro: ^^...CORRER¡-dice habian 4grupos,1 de Mario y Mike,2 de Penelope,Alba,Mayu,Ana,Maria y Sara.3 de Shin,Kazuki,Aika y Chizuru.Y el 4 son los que se quedaron en el campamento

Maria:Ya volveran

Alba:Chicas empiezan a andar-dice con unos prismaticos

Mayu:Hay que seguirlos-dice vestida con un uniforme de camuflaje

Penelope y Maria.¡SI VAMOS¡

Ana:Que remedio-dice tomando un batido.

**Grupo 3:**

Shin:No...puedo...mas

Kazuki:La...hemos...despistado

Aika:No...lo...se

Chizuru:Vamos por nuestra cuenta

Shin,Kazuki y Aika:¿Por que no estas cansada?

Chizuru:He venido andando ^^

**Campamento:**

Natsumi:Adrian ¿Y Marc?

Adrian:En un pozo de hay afuera

Natsumi:¬¬,y no vas a ayudarle

Adrian:Para caerme yo tambien Nooo

Natsumi:¬¬

**Pozo:**

MArc:SOCORRO...si he salido...¿Como he salido?

?:Te hemos ayudado

Marc:Tu eres...¿Quien eres?

?:Imbecil,soy Buchis

Marc:Eh

Buchis:Buchis-Chan

MArc:Ahhh ¿y quien es el otro?

Buchis:Es mi hermano Sergio

Marc:Ahhhhhh

**Grupo 1:**

Mike:No tenemos mucho que hacer ya...¿nos vamos ya?

Mario:Sigo teniendo mi tarjeta

Mike:Aun...bueno vamos a comprar

Mario:Si vale...un momento,no la tengo me la han robado

Mike:¿¡QUE¡?

**Grupo 3:**

Chizuru:Tarjetita bonita-dice abrazando la tarjeta

Aika:Hemos comprado cosas para toda la vida

Shin:El problema es...

Kazuki:Quien llevara tantas bolsas-dice al ver una montaña de bolsas

**Campamento:**

Adrian:¿Ya vuelves?

Marc:Ese niño es malo

Buchis:¿Como lo hizo?

Marc:Pues vereis

_Flashback:_

Marc:Ren¡ Ren¡ donde estas-se tropieza con el y cae al pozo

_Fin del flashback:_

Sergio:Eso no fue culpa tuya

Marc:NO es malo

Adrian:Claro lo que tu digas

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Aqui el final del capitulo de hoy<strong>

**Ana:En el proximo capitulo habra un Crimen y Endo y Goenji haran de detectives para resolverlo**

**Adrian:Yo no he sido¡**

**Marc:He salido**

**Mario:AWESOME**

**Ana:¬¬U,Adiossssssssss hasta el proximo capitulo  
><strong>


	4. Un Crimen

**Un Verano Alocado REMIX**

**Ana:Ola de nuevo en otro capitulo de nuestro fic**

**Marc:Hoy susutituire a Mario en el disclamer,ya que se encerro en su habitacion a jugar al FIFA 12**

**Ana:A mi me dijo que estaba estudiando**

**Marc:Tu eres tonta**

**Ana:A que te mato**

**Marc:Vale me callo.**

**Ana:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece,solo cogimos sus personajes prestados XP**

**Mario:DEJADME ESTUDIAR QUE TENGO EXAMEN DE INGLES¡**

**Ana:Ves**

**Marc:Tramposa**

* * *

><p><strong>Centro Comercial:<strong>

Mario:MI tarjetita T^T,la hecho de menos

Mike:Has estado llorando 2 horas...nos tomamos un batido

Mario:Of course

Mike:¿Por que hablas ingles?

Mario:Por que mañana tengo examen

Mike:Vale lo que tu digas

-Se van-

Alba,Mayu y Sara:¿Podemos irnos ya?

Ana:Por favor Dios,salvame-dice rezando-

Dios:A ti ni agua

Ana:GRACIASSS¬¬-dice ironicamente-

Penelope y Maria:Vale nos vamos

**Despues:**

Aika:Ya hemos llegado

Todos:Hola¡

PLUF¡

Shin:Que flogucho no puedes con 2 o 3 bolsas de nada

Kazuki:2 o 3 bolsas,si llevais 1.000

Chizuru:Que importara el numero

Aki:Chicossss¡ Ren a desaparecido

Todos:¡QUEEE¡

Tsuna-chan:Esto es un caso para detectives

Mario:Eh has dicho algo

Tsuna-chan:Endo Goenji,vamos

Endo y Goenji:Valeeeee a donde?

Tsuna-chan:A resolver el misterio,vamos a empezar preguntandoles a los sospechosos

Endo:¿Que tienes que decir sobre la desaparicion de Ren?

Mario:Nada

Goenji:donde estabas cuando sucedio el crimen

Mario:Estudiando

Endo,Goenji y Tsuna-chan:JAJAJAJA eso no se lo cree nadie

Tsuna-chan:De momento terminamos el interrogatorio,pero te estaremos vigilando

Mario:Si claro lo que tu digas-se van-

Mario:¿Por que nadie me cree cuando digo que estoy estudiando,bueno da igual a jugar-dice mientras se pone a jugar al FIFA 12

Endo:Me aburrooo¡

Goenji:Pegate con una martillo en las piernas

Endo:Si claaaaro ¿Donde hay un martillo?

¡PAM¡

Tsuna-chan:En tu cabeza hay uno

Endo:-Incosciente en el suelo-

Goenji:Das miedo

Tsuna-chan:Lo se ^^-se acercan a Mike-

Goenji:Bien Mike,podemos hacerlo por las malas o por las buenas

Mike:¿eh?

Tsuna-chan:CONFIESA ¿Y Ren?

Mike:Y yo que se

Tsuna-chan:Vale esta bien...¿DONDE ESTA?

Mike:NO LO SE

Goenji:Vamonos

* * *

><p>Estaban todos reunidos en el salon:<p>

Tsuna-chan:Hemos interrogado a todos los sospechosos,y no tenemos pistas

habeis interrogado a Mario y Mike

Tsuna-chan:Fueron los ultimos en ver el bebe

Alba:Habeis mirado en su cama

Goenji:No

Mayu:Pues hacerlo esta alli

Todos:¿¡QUEEEEE¡?

Endo:-despertando despues de estar incosciente-¿Que paso?

Mario:Nada

Shin:¿Alguien a visto a Kazuki?

Sergio:Nop

Buchis:Ni idea

* * *

><p>En Colombia:<p>

Kazuki:-saliendo de una caja-¿Quien me ha metido en esta caja?-dice enfadado...eh una nota a ver

_Nota:_

_Hola Kazuki,soy Mario,querias que te separara de Shin y lo he hecho...ahora ¡DAME MI RECOMPENSA¡_

Kazuki:JEJEJE se creyo lo de la recompensa...hay algo mas

_PD:Sabia que era mentira por eso te he enviado con gente muy especial_

Kazuki:¿Alguien especial?

Todas las novias de Kazuki:Hola Kazuki ^^

Kazuki:VOY A MORIR¡

* * *

><p>Campamento:<p>

Shin:Da igual

Ana:AHHHHHHHHHHHH-se acerca a Endo-TE VOY A MATAR

Endo:¿Por que?

Ana:Por casarte con Fuyuka y Natsumi en los videojuegos de Inazuma eleven Go

Natsumi y Fuyuka:¿En serio?

Goenji:¬¬-celoso-

Aki:¬¬-Celosa

Maria,Ana,Alba,Aika,Chizuru,Shin:¬¬-con ganas de matarlas a las dos

Mario:Espera antes de que lo mateis tengo una buena tortura

Todos:¿Cual?

Mario:Hay que ir a la Nueva Condomina (Campo del Real Murcia Club De Futbol)

Mike:¿Por que no al Camp Nou? (FCBARCELONA)

Maria:O Bernabeu (Real MADRID)

Mario:Por que la Condomina pilla mas cerca

MAria:Touche

-Se van a la Nueva Condomina-

Ana:Y como lo torturaremos,pinchando balones

Endo:Todo menos eso T^T

Alba:Eso me gusta-explota un balon-

Endo:NOOOOOOO

quiero probar-explota un balon-

Endo:NOOOOOOOOO

Mario:Quietas...chicos pasad

Tsuna-chan:¿Quien son?

Aparecen Lionel Messi:

Todos:-aplauden-

Aparecen Crisitiano Ronaldo:

Todos:-aplauden-

Mike y MArio:BUUUUUUUUU

Aparece Kazuki:

Todos:BUUUUUU

Kazuki:T^T

Endo:-amarrado en la porteria,estilo Jesus en la cruz-Que hago a si

Mario:Ey Cristiano tienes un ceja mas depilada que la otra

Crisitiano:¿De verdad?

Mario:Sip

Crisitiano:NOOOOOO-se va al baño-

Todos:JAJAJAJA

Messi:Eso fue Chevere Mario

MArio:Lo se ^^

-Cuando vuelve Cristiano-

Mario:Os explico,Messi,Ronaldo y Goenji le tiraran balonazos a Endo hasta que se desmaye

Todos:MOLA

Endo:NO MOLA

Empiezan a tirarle balones,alguno le dio en sus partes hasta que lo dejan incosciente

Ana:¿Que hacemos ahora?

MArio:Volver al campamento

* * *

><p><strong> aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:Me gusto lo de los balonzos**

**Marc y Adrian:NO HEMOS SALIDO**

**MArio:Haced huelga**

**Marc:No quiero**

**Adrian:Ni yo**

**Ana:Adiosssssss hasta el proximo capi ^^**


	5. Hallowen

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Le damos la bienvenida a nuestro capitulo del terror**

**Mario:Por que lo dices**

**Ana:Por que hoy como es el 22 de Octubre haremos un capi especial de Hallowen**

**Mario:Si lo se ayer gane al Halo de la Play por lo que yo Halo-Win XD**

**Ana:No es ese Hallowen,es el de disfrazarse**

**Mario:Ahhhhh ese**

**Ana:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece...de momento**

**Mario:Estoy haciendo el contrato entre Level.5 y yo para que nos de Inazuma Eleven y arreglar sus errores**

**Ana:El mismo lo ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5:Hallowen parte 1<p>

Ana:Chicos hoy tenemos un evento especial

Adrian:YUJU¡ evento,como los de la WWE

Ana:No esa clse de eventos

Adrian:Jo u.u

Ana:Hoy vamos a celebrar-coje una linterna y se ilumina la cara-¡HALLOWEN¡

Todos:Biennnnnnn

Endo:¿Que es eso de Hallowen?

Goenji:Nunca has celebrado Hallowen?

Endo:Nop

Todos:JAJAJAJAJA XD

Endo:-se va al rincon-Que malos sois

Kazemaru:Ya lo superara

Ana:Vamos a hacer grupos

Todos:¿Grupos?

Ana:Sip ^^

**Grupo 1:**

Mario,Adrian,Maria,Endo,Aki,Alba y Yo y lider yo

Mario:¿Porque tu?

Ana:Para controlarte

Mario:No haria nada siendo el jefe-dice inocentemente

Ana:Si claro y yo me lo creo-Ironicamente.

**Grupo2:**

Marc,Mike,Penelope,Tsuna-chan,Sara,Goenji,Natsumi,lider Penelope

Mike,Marc y Tsuna-chan:¡¿PORQUE ELLA?¡

Ana:Porque me da la gana

Penelope:Voy a estar con Mikey

Maria:Te has copiado

Mario:lo se,pero merece la pena ^^

Maria:Cierto ^^**  
><strong>

**Grupo 3:**

Kazuki,Shin,Fubuki,Tachi,Haruna,Fidio y Fudo,lider Shin

Shin ^^,TOMAAAAA

Kazuki:¬¬

**Grupo 4 y ultimo:**

Aika,Chizuru,Buchis,Sergio,Kogure,Kabeyama,Kido,Toko,Tsunami,Reika y Kazemaru**,**lider Buchis

Kido:¿Por que han puesto a Tachimukai con Haruna¡ OWO

Mario:¿Y por que hay tanta gente en el grupo 4

Ana:Por que me da la gana

Kido:¬¬U,Tramposa

Aika:Ah por cierto alguien sabia que hay una rata en la cabaña

Chizuru:¡QUE¡ una rata

Aika:La vi ayer ^^

Adrian:Y lo dice como si nada

Marc:Kido,Fudo y Goenji id a capturar a la rata

Kido,Fudo y Goenji:¿Porque?

Marc:Consideradlo un reto

Fudo:Yo soy muy hombre para una simple rata-dice presumido

Mario:Como esta-saca una rata de juguete.

Fudo:AHHHHHHHHHH MAMI SALVAME-dice echando a correr

Adrian:Salvame en Tele5

Mario:A mi solo me dan miedo la arañas-se le pone una araña en el hombro

Tsuna-chan:Mario

Mario:¿Que?

Tsuna-chan:Tienes una araña en el hombro

Mario:-ve a la araña-FUDO ESPERAME¡

Kogure:uishishishi,eso por decirlo

Todos:¬¬

Endo:¿Y por que voy en el mismo grupo que Aki?

Ana:Te lo dire claro-se acerca a el-Yo por el Endaki MA-TO

Mario:Ya vino la Ana Esteban

Despues de coger el supuesto raton todos estaban preparandose para Hallowen

Ya estaban todos los chicos listos,faltaban las chicas

Adrian:Os falta mucho,necesito dulces

Mario:A ti no te habian prohibido el azucar

Adrian:Da igual

Tsuna-chan:Que le pasaba si come azucar

Mario:No me acuerdo,espera-saca chocolate del bolsillo-toma

Adrian:-se lo come-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se pone a correr por toda la cabaña

Mario:Ah si eso

Tsuna-chan:Que conste que Mario y yo no hemos echo nada

Todos:Ok

Ana:Ya estamos-salen todas las chicas

Chicos:-hemorragia nasal a tope-

Chicas:^^

Midorikawa:Estas muy guapa MAria n/n

Maria:Gracias Mido-kun

Mario:¬¬ (Pensando:Nota para mi,matar a Mido...Mido,eh como mola hay Eco...Eco Guay...Guay) ^^

Ahora la parte donde narro los difrazes y mi opinion sobre cada uno ^^

Aki:-Portera de futbol-cosa que a Endo se le cayera la baba ^^

Natsumi:-Bruja-lo que es por casarse con Endo

Fuyuka:-es fea con todo a si que no lo pongo por la salud de algunos ^_^

Ana:Policia-Estoy en blanco-

Maria:Vestida de Maga,estilo Harry Potter

Chizuru:Vampira

Aika:Princesa

Shin:Angel

Alba:Enfermera

Mayu:Pirata

Penelope:Colegiala Mario:(Chicas *¬*) Ana:(Pervertido)

**Ahora los chicos**:

Adrian:Murcielago XD

Mario:Rapero

Tsuna-chan:Scream

Mike:Batman

Kazuki:Vagabundo

Endo:Balon de futbol XP

Kogure:Chucky

Goenji:Vegeta

Kazemaru:Usain Bolt

Tachimukai:Portero de futbol

Kido:Superman

Fudo:Policia

ETC...

Ana:No vamos ya

Adrian:-cantando-Dentro del pecho hay algo que hace pom pom pom pom,si se te para ya puedes decir adios

Ana:¡Quien le ha dado AZUCAR¡

Todos;Endo

Endo:MEntira fueron MArio y Tsuna-chan

Mario:A mi no me heches la culpas

Ana:Moriras-le pega una paliza

* * *

><p><strong>Luego por las calles:<strong>

**Grupo1:**

Maria:Me aburro,vamos a tocar alguna puerta ya.

Ana:Hay que saber cuando actuar ¿Verdad MArio?

musica-La conoci en el carnaval,ella viva en mi ciudad,llego la noche de San Juan,hola morena como estas,dime que me quieres oh oh,dome que me amas oh oh (Dime que me quieres Luis Vazquez y Kato Jimenez)

Ana:¿Por que le pregunto?

Adrian:Tu sabras

Alba:Eh esa parece una buena casa-dice al ver una casa vieja y abandonada

Maria:A saber si hay alguien alli

Mido:Por probar no pasa nada

Maria:Tienes razon ^^

Mido:^^

Mario:(OWO Tranquilo,Calma,Respira,Expira,Repira,Expira)

-Aparece un guardia civil-

Guardia:EH EH VOSOTROS enseñarme lo que llevais ahi

Adrian:No creo que te importe

Guardia:UN RESPETO QUE SOY GUARDIA CIVIL¡-grita

Mario:Pues a ver estudia macho

**Grupo 2:**

Tsuna-chan:Tenemos dulces a tope

Mike:Siiii

Goenji:Podriamos a verlos pedidos en vez de robarselos a niños

Penelope:Nah si luego no se lo comen

Natsumi:Si tu lo dices ^^

**Grupo 3:**

Shin:Venga vamos esos dulce sno se vana conseguir solos

Kazuki:Al menos podrias ayudar en vez de mandar tanto

Shin:Soy la jefa dejame en paz

Fubuki y Fidio:QUIERO CHOCOLATE

Haruna y Tachi-besandose-

Kazuki:Menudo grupo nos ha tocado

Shin:Si

**Grupo 4:**

Kogure:Voy a hacer muchas bromas uishishishi

Aika:Estas loco

Kogure:Solo un poco^^

Buchis:CHICOSS¡

Sergio:Mierda se ha enfadao

Buchis:¿Quien se ha comido mis dulces?

SErgio:yo no...tampoco estan los mios

Kogure:Ni lso mios T^T

Chizuru:como encuentre al que se ha comido mis dulces lo MATO

-Se giran todos a ver a Kabeyama que estaba envuelto en papel de chocolate-

Todos:-Con un aura negra-KABEYAMA

Kabeyama:Ahhhhhh yo no he sido

**Grupo 1:**

Ana:-Toca a la puerta de la casa-se asoma una anciana

Anciana:¿Que quereis?

Mario:hombre pues ya que preguntas quiero un Calippo de menta,un Magnun de chocolate,un sandwich de nata y 5 tabletas de chocolate

Todos:O.O

Mario:¿Que?,eso solo es el aperitivo?

Anciana:Seguidme

Adrian:como eres en Twitter Anciana de la casa abandonada-dice con el movil en la mano-

Alba:Casi mejor que no entramos

Todos:¿Por que?

Alba:Mirad dentro,parece la casa de caramelo de Hanzel y Gretel

Maria:Da igual,somos muchos alguno escapara

Mario:Ummmm oye esto esta muy bueno como se llama-dice comiendo chocolate

-Todos caen al suelo-

Mido:Tengo una idea

Ana:¿Cual?

Mido-sopla a la casa y se derrumba-

Maria:Eres genial Mido-dice abrazandolo

Mario:Ò.Ó,si muy bonito Mido la proxima vez que no este yo dnetro ¿Vale?

Mido:Perdon

**En eso llegan los demas grupos**

Tsuna-chan:Ola ¿cuanto habeis cogido?

Mario:Nada

todos:JAJAJAJA

Ana:No se de que te ries tu tampoco has conseguido nada-dice señalando a Buchis

Buchis:Si lo hicimos pero Kabeyama se los cmio

Adrian:QUIERO AZUCAR

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:y hasta aqui el capitulo espero que hayan disfrutado<strong>

**Adrian:Para el proximo capitulo queremos que con sus reviews nos envien algunos retos**

**Marc:Ya que el prximo capitulo sera de torturar gente XD**

**Mario:Adiossssss hasta otra**


	6. Retos

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:HOLA aqui estamos en un nuevo capi**

**Mario:-En un rincon haciendo circulos-**

**Ana:¿Que te pasa?**

**Mario:Es la epoca de los examenes**,**tengo uno cada dia T^T**

**Ana:VaaleeInazuma Eleven no nos pertenece...de momento**

**Mario:Estoy haciendo el contrato entre Level.5 y yo para que nos de Inazuma Eleven y arreglar sus errores**

**Ana:El mismo lo ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Por la mañana:<p>

Mario:Ayyyy que cansancio despues de lo de Hallowen-dice comiendo chocolate

Ana:Si sigues a si se te doleran los dientes

Mario:Que va...AYYYYYYYY

Ana:Lo ves

Kabeyama:-tirado en el suelo-ya no puedo comer mas chocolate

Midorikawa:-igual que kabeyama-y yo no puedo comer mas helado

Hiroto:¡QUE NO QUIERE HELADO¡,¡VAMOS A MORIR¡-Ulvida le pega.

Ulvida:Tampoco se acabara el mundo,dijo yo

-SE ACABA EL MUNDO-

Todos:¬¬

Mario:JIJIJI perdon

AHHHHHHHHH-se oye desde fuera de la cabaña-

Adrian:Con tanto jaleo no hay quien duerma

Tsuna-chan:ZZZZZ

Marc:Decias

Adrian:Nada

Mario:Vamos para fuera-se van fuera-

Alba:¿A que venia el grito de antes?

Aki:Ren se ha quedado en el arbol

Todos:-miran hacia el arbol y ven a Ren-Ah si

Maria:Pobrecito T^T

Mayu:Hay que salvarlo antes de que se haga daño

Kazuki:No somos bomberos,a no ser que te gusten los bomberos-dice acercandose a ella

Mayu:^/^ pues mira si me gustan

Ana:Dejadlo ya parejita

Mayu y Kazuki:O/O de donde has sacado eso

Ana:Del fic del colegio de Maria

Maria:^^

Buchis:Tenemos que salvar a Ren YA

Mike,Mario y Sergio:Bueno yo me vuelvo a la cabaña

Penelope:Necesitamos un plan

Aika:Si pero cual

Chizuru:Habra que usar parte de nuestra inteligencia

Shin:No,toda nuesta inteligencia

Chicas:-pensando-

Ana:Mario,ven a ayudarnos

Mario:Tarde ya me he sentado-dice desde le sofa de la cabaña

Ana:¬¬,Lo mato yo lo mato-dice yendo a la cabaña

Maria:NO LO HAGAS

Ana:¿Porque?

Maria:Que porque,bueno,pues...porque...

Shin:¿Te gusta?

Maria:NO¡,pero que dices,solo es que hay que salvar a Ren primero

Chizuru:Si claro

-Desde el arbol-

Ren:-lanza una manzana,que le cae a Endo-

Endo:-Insconsciente-

Ren:jajajjaja-aplaude-

Maria:Que deprisa crecen

Todos:¬¬-se alejan de ella-

Ren:BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Ana:¿Que le pasa?

Alba:Preguntale

Mayu:Como si eso fuera a resultar

Ren:QUIERO MI OSITO¡

Shin:increible

Penelope:creo que..

Chizuru:ha hablado

Todos:O.o

**Pasaron los minutos y lo consiguieron bajar del arbol:**

Ana:Vamos con los retos

Endo:Morire

Ana:Que va

Endo:Biennnn

tu y Fuyuka

Endo y Fuyuka:T^T

Marc:Vamos aver la chicas se llevaran a Endo al Empire State Buildin de Nueva York

Endo:T^T

Marc:Y los chicos a Fuyuka al pico mas grande de Francia

Mario:EL Mont Blanc

Tsuna-chan:¿Como lo sabes?

Mario:Geografia,mucha geografia

**En Nueva York:**

-en el ultimo piso del Empire State-

Ana:Tu reto Endo es que te tires desde aqui al suelo

Endo:¡QUE¡ ¿Quien es el loco que ha enviado este reto?

Maria:¿Me has llamado loca? OWO

Endo:No,no que va

Penelope:Venga para abajo-dice empujandolo

Endo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,anda si me han puesto un paracaidas,que detalle ^^-intenta abrirlo-NO SE ABRE...PUM

Alba:¿Estara bien?

Buchis:Es Endo,sobrevivio a los balonazos de Goenji

Shin:Cierto

**En la cima del Mont Blanc:**

Mario:Que frio hace aqui,necesito una chaqueta...ACHIS

Sergio:A quien se le ocurre venir aqui en manga corta

Tsuna-chan:A Mario

Sergio:Si,es verdad

Mario:ACHIS,creo que me he resfiado ACHIS

Mike:Venga vale ya sigo yo...Fuyuka tienes que decir que no te gusta Endo desde aqui

Fuyuka:No puedo hacerlo

Kazuki:Pues tendriamos que tirarte hacia abajo

Fuyuka:Pero,vosotros no me hariais eso ¿verdad chicos?-dice en tono sensual

Todos:Si lo hariamos-docen tranquilos

Fuyuka:T^T Sois malos

Todos:Lo sabemos

Kazuki:Venga dilo ya

Fuyuka:¿O si no que?

Sergio:Te matamos-dice con un cuchillo en la mano

Fuyuka:vale-dice asustada

Sergio:Siempre funciona-le dice a Mike,Kazuki y Mario

Fuyuka:¡NO ME GUSTA ENDO¡

Mario:Habia ya lo he subido a internet y tiene 2 millones de visitas

Fuyuka:T^T

Todos se estaban yendo de vuelta al campamento menos uno:

Mario:Ya que estoy aqui lo digo...¡JE SUIS MARIO ET JE SUIS AWESOME¡ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Marc:Gracias por leer**

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>

**Mario:Aqui estoy porque he venido,por que he venido aqui estoy,si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me voy**

**Marc:Nos vamos**

**Adrian:Pero volveremos**


	7. Retos 2

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:HOLA aqui estamos en un nuevo capi**

**Mario:LALALALA**

**Ana:¿Por que estas tan contento?**

**Mario:He aprobado todos los examenes de esta semana**

**Ana:Menos Fisica y Quimica**

**Mario:El maestro me tiene mania  
><strong>

**Ana:¬¬ Vaalee Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece...de momento**

**Mario:Estoy haciendo el contrato entre Level.5 y yo para que nos de Inazuma Eleven y arreglar sus errores**

**Ana:El mismo lo a dicho**

* * *

><p>Mario:Achis¡Achis¡<p>

Ana:No me digas que te has resfriado

Mario:Si,pero miralo por el lado bueno,no voy al instituto

Marc:Que suerte tienes

Maria:Me aburro ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?

Ana:Seguir torturando a Endo y Fuyuka

Maria:Biennnn

Endo:Si claro tu no te has tirado desde el Empire State Building

Buchis:No te quejes llevabas paracaidas

Endo:No se abrio

Buchis:Pero llevabas ¿no?

Endo:¬¬

TOCK TOCK-aparecen gente extraña vestidos con trajes negros y gafas de sol

Hombre1:Señor Mizanin

Mario y Marc:Dime

Hombre2:Señor Mario Mizanin

Mario:Aqui mismo

hombre1:Somos agentes de la interpol,le estabamos buscando

Mario:Si...No me cogereis vivo-se va-

Hombre1 y 2:No huyas-le persiguen

Ana:Pensaba que lo dejaron de buscar desde hace 5 años

Alba:¿Que fue lo que hizo?

Ana:Nada,execpto quemar el colegio

Mike:Joder,esta mas loco que Maria

Maria:Es lo mas bonito que me has dicho Mikey ^^

Mike:Si ya claro ¬¬

Ana:Venga vamos a empezar a ver ¿ideas?

Chizuru:Yo yo yo

Ana:¿Y bien?

Chizuru:Vamos a darle a Endo y fuyuka comida cocinada por Natsumi

Buchis:Es retorcido...¡Me gusta¡

Sergio:¬¬ Loca

Buchis:¿Has dicho algo?

Sergio:¿Por que iba a decir algo?

Buchis:¬¬

**Despues de un rato:**

Endo:Yo esto no me lo pienso comer-viendo una cosa en un plato que se movia sola-

Maria:Pues en Inazuma Eleven Go te lo comes sin mas

Endo:Touche-se lo come y se desmaya-

Fuyuka:Endo-kun-dice preocupada-

Ana:Vuelves a llamarlo a si y te mato

Fuyuka:Vale-asustada-

Aika:Bien ahora come

Fuyuka:No puedo esta horroroso

Aika:Alguna vez has probado tu comida

Fuyuka:No

Aika:Pues come

Fuyuka:-come y se desmaya-

Ana:Biennnn ahora Goenji,Kazemaru llevar a Fuyuka a la cabaña del terror-suenan relampagos-

Maria:Ya empezamos

**En la cabaña del terror:**

Fuyuka:-se despierta-¿Donde estoy?

Maria:En un sitio donde sufriras mucho MUAJAJAJA

Ana:La risa malvada es mia ¬¬

Maria:Perdon ^^

Alba:Bueno empezemos...un momento ¿donde estan Mayu y Penelope?

Buchis:Ni idea

Chizuru:Yo no las he visto

**En otro lugar:**

Mike:-escondido detras del sofa-

Adrian:¿Que haces ahi escondido?

Mike:AHHHHHHH

Adrian:Tranquilo que no muerdo...de momento

Mike:No me des esos sustos pense que era Penelope,me estaba buscando

Adrian:Ah vale,¡Penelope,lo he encontrado¡

Penelope:Hola Mikey ^^

Mike:Eres un traidor-dice corriendo-

Penelope:Toma Adri tus 5 euros,¡Espera Mikey¡

Adrian:Lo que sea por dinero ^^

**Habitacion de Kazuki:**

Kazuki:-besando a Mayu-

Mayu:-besamdo a Kazuki-

**Cabaña del terror:**

Alba:Eso responde mis preguntas ^^U

Buchis:Vamos a torurarla YA¡

AnaVale vale,Alba empieza

Alba:Vale**-**saca un foto de Endo vestido solo con calzoncillos-

Fuyuka:Endo-kun *¬*

Alba:Esta es la mejor parte-quema la foto-

Fuyuka:¡NOOOOOO¡ T^T

Todas:JAJAJAJAJA

Ana:Segunda parte,Maria procede

Maria:Si-le enseña a Fuyuka un video de Endo y Aki dandose un beso-

Fuyuka:AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH ¡quitad eso ahora mismo¡,¡SOCORRO¡

-Se acaba el video-

Fuyuka:menos mal

-lo vuelven a poner-

Fuyuka:AHHHHHH NOOOO-se acaba-

Chicas:Te lo mereces

Fuyuka:Me da igual lo que me hagais,ya que me caso con Endo en el videojuego de IEGO version Dark

Ana:¬¬,nuevo plan destruir todos los videojuegos Dark

Chicas:Estoy de acuerdo

**Mientras en Hogwarts concretamente en Gryffindor:**

Mario:Zzzzz-se despierta-Como he llegado aqui...ah si los de la Interpol,menos mal que aqui no me buscaran,o eso creo ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Marc:Gracias por leer**

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>

**Mario:Aqui estoy porque he venido,por que he venido aqui estoy,si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me voy**

**Marc:Nos vamos**

**Adrian:Pero volveremos**


	8. La busqueda

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:HOLA aqui estamos en un nuevo capi**

**Mario:T^T**

**Ana:¿Que te pasa?**

**Mario:EXAMENES T^T**

**Ana:Osea lo de siempres**

**Mario:Si T^T**

**Ana:Vamos a empezar el capi**

* * *

><p><strong>Por la mañana:<strong>

Ana:Chizuru ve a por Fuyuka,esta en la cabaña del terror,hay que torturarla MUAJAJAJA

Chizuru:Das miedo ^^U-se va-

Ana:Lo se ^^

Fubuki:Ana...hay algo que...que quiero pedirte ^/^

Ana:¿Y que es Fubu-chan?

Fubuki:¡¿Quieres ser mi novia¡? O/O

Todos:O.O pensando:(Como se entere Mario...pobre Fubuki)

Ana:O.O...SIIII ^^-lo abraza

Fubuki:^/^

Mario:Yo solo te recuerdo que mate a tus ultimos 3 novios Ana

Fubuki:los ma ma matastes-asustado-

Ana:Tranquilo solo te quiere asustar...lo unico que paso fue que los envio al hospital

Fubuki:Tampoco es que sea mas agradable que lo otro

Chiuru:-vuelve-No esta alli

Ana:¡QUE¡

Maria:Te dije que no era buena idea que dejases la puerta abierta pero no me hiciste caso

Endo:Yo tambien me voy-se va-

Alba:Ahora hay que buscar a dos ¿no Mayu?

Mayu:-besando a Kazuki-

Alba:Para que pregunto ^^U

Midorikawa:Si vamos a buscarlos pero primero a comer-dice yendo a la cocina-

Kabeyama:Midorikawa esperame-dice yendo con el-

**Cuando estaban comiendo:**

Kabeyama:-come un poco-:AHHHHHHH-dice con fuego saliendole de la boca

Kogure:Uishishishi

Kido:-susurrandole a Kogure-Si le haces eso...

Mario,Maria y Tsuna-chan:¬¬

Kido:¿Que?,por donde iba ha si hazle eso a Tachimukai y te doy una rana

Kogure:Trato hecho ushishihishi

**Terminan de comer:**

Ana:Muy bien ahora tres grupos buscaran a Fuyuka y otros tres a Endo

Todos:Vale

Ana:Primer grupo:YO y Fubuki

Segundo grupo:Alba,Mayu y Penelope

Tercer grupo:Mario y Maria

Tsuna-chan:Yo en el grupo de Mario

Mario:Ven paca-lo lleva a otra habitacion

Tsuna-chan:¿Que pasa?

Mario:Tu te vas en el grupo de Ana

Tsuna-chan:¿Porque?

Mario:Porque tienes que vigilar a Ana y Fubuki e informarme y porque necesito estar a solas con Maria

Tsuna-chan:Ahhh ya lo pillo-dandole codazos-

Mario:vuelves a hacer eso y te mato ¬¬

Tsuna-chan:Va...Vale-asuastado

-Vuelven los dos-

Tsuna-chan:Yo con Ana y Fubuki

Mario:^^

Mike:¡JAMAS¡ no pienso dejar a mi dulce hermanita con este

Mario:Este tiene nombre

Mike:¬¬

Ana:Lo siento Mike,pero tu y Kazuki os quedareis cuidando de Ren y Adrian

Mike:Esto es un complot me quieren quitar a todas mis hermanas,menos mal que Toramaru esta muerto

Mario:No que va lo resucite yo

Toramaru:Es cierto

Andreina:HOLA ^^

Ana:Y tu de donde sales

Andreina:De estar a solas con Tora-chan ^^

Mike y Maria:TE MATO

Todos:^^U creo que ya era suficiente con Kido y Mario

Mario y Kido:EHHHH

Ana:Vamos a ver,lo grupos para eencontrar a Endo son:

Primer grupo:Chizuru,Aika y Furunade

Todos:¿Furunade?

Furunade:Hola ^^

Shin:¿Donde estabas?

Furunade:Afilando mi Oz

Shin:Ya decia yo ^^U

Ana:Segundo grupo:Shin,Buchis,Sergio y Marc

Sergio:Genial me toca con 2 chicas...y una es mi hermana la que me espera

Buchis:Vas a sufrir

Ana:Venga a buscarlos

Todos:SI¡

**Grupo 1:**

Ana:Fuyuka..Fuyuka ¿Donde estas?

Tsuna-chan:Dudo que a si lo encontremos

Ana:¿tienes alguna idea mejor?

Tsuna-chan:No,pero ya veras como se me ocurre algo

Fubuki-coge de la mano a Ana-

Tsuna-chan:Tengo que ir a cambiarle el agua al canario

**Grupo 3:**

Mario:Vaaaleeeee ¿donde estamos?

Maria:Es tu campamento

Mario:No es de Ana

Maria:¬¬

Mario:-le suena el movil-Mizanin al habla,ahhh ola Tsuna,que,¡QUE¡ que la ha cogido de la mano,ya veras cuando lo pille-cuelga-

Maria:¿Ana y Fubuki?

Mario:SI

**Grupo 2:**

Alba:¿Domnde se habra escondido Fuyuka?

Penelope:Mickey *¬*

Mayu:Kazuki *¬*

Alba:¿Porque sere la unica sin novio?

**Grupo 4:**

Aika:-mirando a Furunade que estaba hablando con su Oz-Esta loca-le susurra a Chizuru

Chizuru:Sigue caminando

Furunade:¬¬

**Grupo 5:**

Sergio y Marc:Me aburro ¿queda mucho?

Buchis:Estais diciendo eso todo el rato¡,Shin diles algo tu tambien

Shin:-escuchando musica-^^

Buchis:¬¬ Dios que grupo

**En la cabaña:**

Mike:Teneis suerte que os hayan dejado con adultos responsables como nosotros

Kazuki:Cierto

Adrian:Cuando necesite un canguro os lo pedire-ironicamente-

Mike-abre un cajon-una...una

Adrian:Un monstruo,Madonna

Kazuki y Mike:¡UNA RATA¡

Adrian:Que estupido soy,como iba a estar Madonna en el cajon

Ren:Mike y Kazuki tontos

Adrian:Me empeza a caer bien este crio ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Marc:Gracias por leer**

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>

**Mario:Aqui estoy porque he venido,por que he venido aqui estoy,si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me voy**

**Marc:Nos vamos**

**Adrian:Pero volveremos**


	9. La busqueda Pt 2

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:HOLA aqui estamos en un nuevo capi**

**Mario:He aprobado ^^**

**Ana:Se va a acabar el mundo**

**Mario:Que graciosa ¬¬**

**Ana:Es que es cierto ¿cuando hgas aprobado tu?**

**Mario:Nunca**

**Ana:Hay lo tienes**

**Mario:¬¬,bueno vamos con el capi de hoy**

* * *

><p>En este capitulo vamos a seguir con la busqueda de Endo y Fuyuka<p>

**Grupo 1:**

Tsuna-chan:¿Y este plan que letra era?

Fubuki:La Y

Tsuna-chan:Perfecto solo queda uno para llegar al mio

Ana:Este funciona si o si

Tsuna-chan:¿Y en que consiste tu magnifico plan?

Ana:Facil,en esa caja hay una foto de Endo,cuando Fuyuka la vea y se tire a por ella suelto la cuerda y la caja se le cae encima

Fubuki:Es el truco mas viejo que conozco

Ana:¬¬ has dicho algo mi amor

Fubuki:Que es un magnifico plan

Tsuna-chan:Si ya claro...cobarde

Fubuki:enfrentate a ella si quieres

Tsuna-chan:Mejor no ^^U

**Grupo 2:**

Alba:-tirada en el cesped-¿Ideas?

Mayu:-igual que Alba-Ninguna

Penelope:-igual-Estoy en blanco

Alba:Haremos como si hemos buscado pero no encontramos nada ^^

Penelope:Eres mala,pero vale ^^

Mayu:Con tal de ver a Kazuki antes ^^

Alba:Pues venga de vuelta a la cabaña

Mayu y Penelope:A sus ordenes capitana

**Grupo 3:**

Maria:¿Ves algo?

Mario:-con unos prismaticos-No,¡ESTO NO VALE DE NADA¡

Maria:Sabes que los tienes al reves ¿verdad?

Mario:Ein?...ah si claro,los estba probando ^^U

Maria:Ya si claro ¬¬U

**Grupo 4:**

Furunade:Venga que no tengo todo el dia,¡DAOS PRISA¡

Aika:Tambien esta la opcion de ayudarnos

Furunade:demasiado trabajo

Aika:¬¬ Sera...

Furunade:Si dices algo mas cogere mi Oz

Aika:NANANANA

Furunade:Eso ya esta mejor

Chizuru:hay señor que grupito ^^U

Aika:Bueno vamos nosotras a buscar a Endo

Chizuru:Vale ^^,ven Endito Endito ven-apuntando con su AR-14-que es eso

Aika:Es Endo,¡DISPARA¡

Chizuru:-dispara y le da a Endo-Le di ^^

**Grupo 5:**

Marc y Sergio:Me aburro,Me aburro,Me aburro...

Shin:¡Seguid diciendo eso y os mato¡

Marc y Sergio:Pero mira como bebn los peces en el rio ^^U

Shin:Eso ya esta mejor

Buchis:Tienes que contarme tu truco

Shin:Gritar mucho y paracer violenta

Buchis:-apuntando en la libreta-Vale ^^

Sergio:eh ¿ese no es Endo?

Marc:¿Esta muerto?

Chizuru:¡NO SOLO DORMIDO¡-grita desde detras de un arbusto

Sergio:Yo me vuelvo a la cabaña

Marc:Y yo que se encargen ellas

Buchis y Shin:Vale ^^

**Ahora solo tenemos al Grupo 1 y 3**

**Grupo 1:**

Fuyuka:Una foto de Endo en el suelo,la cogere ^^**  
><strong>

Fubuki:Hay viene tira de la cuerda

Tsuna-chan:-tira de la cuerda-Listo

Fuyuka:-dentro de la caja-Socorro,sacadme de aqui T^T

Ana:De eso nada

Fuyuka:¿quien eres Sanata Claus?

Tsuna-chan:Si mira JO JO JO

Fuyuka:Viva me voy al polo norte ^^

Ana:¿Es asi de tonta siempre?

Fubuki:Para nuestra desgracia si

**Grupo 3:**

Mario:-bostezo-tengo sueño y hambre

Maria:Acabamos de comer

Mario:Soy como Kabeyama,siempre tengo hambre

Maria:No me digas

Mario:Ya que estamos solo sin hermanos sobreprotectores a la vista tengo que decurte algo

Maria:¿El que?

Mario:Pues que tu...como decirlo...ummm que tu-cierra los ojos-¡ME GUSTAS¡ O/O

Maria:O/O ¿de verdad?

Mario:No que va-sarcarsmo-

Maria:¬¬,pues ¿sabes que?

Mario:¿Que?

Maria:-lo besa-tu tambien me gustas ^^

Mario:¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Maria:Si ^^

**En la cabaña:**

Todos:O.O ¿Que sois que?

Maria:Novios ¿tan dificil es?

Midorikawa y Mark:T^T

MArio:Buena suerte la proxima vez ^^-le dice a ellos dos

Mark:Al menos no me llevo una paliza

Mario:¿Que?

Mike:MARIO,vas a morir-le intenta pegar un puñetazo

Mario:protegeme Goku-pone a Goenji en medio y es el quien recibe el puñetazo.

Adrian:Chicos,hay algo mejor para resolver esto

Sergio:Cuchillos

Kazuki:Pistolas...MUAJAJAJAJA

Mayu:Callate-lo calla con un beso

Kazuki:-le susurra a Shin-sigo teniendo novia y tu no

Shin:u.u

Mayu:Sigue asi y pido el divorcio

Kazuki:Si no estamos casados

Mayu:¡A MI NO ME HAGAS LA CONTRA¡

Marc:Pelea de pareja

Ana:Calla

Fuyuka:-saliendo de la caja-Hola Santa Claus¡

Grillo:Cric Cric

Fuyuka:Mierda me he equiivocado

Adrian:Vamos a hacer un combate de Pressing Catch

Mike:Vale ¿Que tipo de combate?

Mario:Dando golpes en una mesa-Extreme Rules,Extreme Rules

Mario y Kazuki:Extreme Rules,Extreme Rules

Mike:Tu tambien eres mi amigo

Kazuki:Quiero ver una buena pelea

Furunade:Y yo Sangre¡

Todos:¬¬

Adrian:Si sera Extreme Rules

Todos:Biennnn

Ana:Ahora a dormir

Todos:JO

Ana:El combate mañana

Maria:Ten cuidado-le da un beso a Mario-

Mike:Eso y yo que soy tu hermano no me apoyas

Maria:-no le hace caso y sigue besandolo-

Mike:Nadie me hace caso

Penelope:Yo si Mikey

Mike:Me voy a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:Extreme Rules Match SI**

**Adrian:Mola poco  
><strong>

**Marc:Gracias por leer**

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>

**Mario:Aqui estoy porque he venido,por que he venido aqui estoy,si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me voy**

**Marc:Nos vamos**

**Adrian:Pero volveremos**


	10. Combates y Balones

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:HOLA aqui estamos en un nuevo capi ^^  
><strong>

**Mario:-estudiando-¿estas muy contenta no?**

**Ana:Y tu estas...¿estudiando?**

**Mario:Si apruebo tendre la Play 3**

**Adrian:Quien ha dicho Play 3 ^^  
><strong>

**Ana:¬¬ Nadie,bueno vamos a empezar**

* * *

><p>Mario-durmiendo-<p>

Ana:Primito ^^ ¡DESPIERTA¡

Mario:AHH que cuando donde porque ¿quien se ha muerto?

Ana:¬¬ ¿por que siempre te despiertas asi?

Mario:¿Por que has gritado?

Ana:Que tu combate contra Mike empieza dentro de 5 minutos

Mario:No era a las 12

Ana:Pues ya esta ¿que hiciste anoche?

Mario:No recuerdo mucho,creo que una fiesta

_Flashback:_

Todos los chicos estaban haciendo una fiesta y estaban todos borrachos

Mike:ZZZZ

Tsuna-chan:En 2012 se acaba el mundo T^T

Kazuki:¡MAYU¡ te hecho de menos

Sergio:Hip hip creo que bebimos Hip mucho

Marc:Que va Hip solo un poco

Mario:-cantando-Nossa,Nossa,assim você me mata,ai se eu te pego,Delicia,Delicia,assim você me mata,ai se eu te pego AI-Michel Teló Ai Se Eu Te Pego-

_Fin del Flashback:_

Ana:No me digas ¬¬

Mario:Voy a prepararme

En el Ring:

Mike:Me aburro ¿cuanto tardara?

Tsuna-chan:Yo que se...mira por ahi viene

Mario:-bostezo-Me rindo ¿para que era el combate?

Mike-Cae al suelo-¡Porque eres el novio de Mi hermanita¡

Maria:^/^

Mario:Por eso tanto jaleo

Mike:SI

Mario:(Pobre Toramaru cuando Mike se entere) Venga vamos a empezar

Adrian:Vale,que empieze el combate

Adrian (Arbitro)

Kazuki y Tsuna-chan (Comentaristas)

Mike intenta pegar a Mario,pero este se va

Aparece Marc

Mike:Eh eso no vale es un dos contra uno...¡TRAMPOSOS¡

Mario:No hay reglas ¿recuerdas?

Mike:Me vengare,si caes por las escaleras te empujare yo

Publico:(Todos los que no luchaban)¡MENOS HABLAR Y MAS GOLPES¡

Mike:Vale-se lanza encima de Mario y empeza a pegarle puñetazos

Mario:AY AY-se intenta proteger pero no lo consigue- tu no ayudes

Marc:Vale-empieza a pegarle a Mike

Mario:Coge una silla y le da a Mike con ella

**Comentaristas:**

Tsuna-chan:UYYYYYYY eso dolio ¿no crees Kazuki?

Kazuki:Si este combate va a ser muy sangriento MUAJAJAJA

Tsuna-chan:Necesitas una novia ¬¬

Kazuki:Ya tengo ^^

Tsuna-chan:entonces un psicologo

**Combate:**

Marc coge un palo de madera intenta pegarle con el a Mike,pero lo esquiva se lo quita y le da a el

Marc:-K.O.-

Mike:Uno menos solo queda uno

Mario:Yo me largo-intenta escapar pero no lo consigue-

Mike:De eso nada-le pega y lo deja incosciente-

Mike:Ahora el golpe final-saca un mesa y la coloca en el ring y pone a Mario encima-

Mike se sube a la tercera cuerda y se lanza encima de Mario,pero este se quita y Mike se golpea en la mesa

Adrian:1,2 y 3,gana Mario

**Comentaristas:**

Kazuki:Bueno ha sido un combate emocionante,pero ese ultimo error de Mike le costo el combate ¿no Tsuna-chan?

Tsuna-chan:-besandose con Sara-¿Que decias?

Kazuki:Nada dejalo -.-U

Mario:Yo soy el Awesome

Todos:¡QUE ESO YA LO SABEMOS¡

Mario:^^U

Maria:Mario has ganado-lo abraza-

Mario:No se si gane el combate o un fuerte dolor de espalda

Maria:¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Despues de eso en la cabaña:<strong>

Endo:AHHHHHHHHH

Goenji:¿Que te pasa ahora?

Endo:Perdi mi balon T^T

Fubuki:Oh que tragedia-sarcasmo-

Endo:Es todo en mi vida T^T

Aki y Ren:¬¬

Endo:aparte de vosotros

Aki:No me hables Endo

Endo:Podia haber algo peor

Fubuki:Podria-le da una nota-

Endo:Ein?

_Nota:_

Hola Endo,tengo tu balon si quieres volver a verlo tendras que divorciarte de Natsumi casarte con Aki en IEGO o tu balon Morira

Firmado:Ana y Maria ^^

Endo:Esto huele a Ana y Maria

Goenji:Si lo pone abajo

Endo:Por eso lo he dicho...¿Quien me ayuda a rescartarlo?

Goenji y Fubuki:¿Tenemos otra opcion?

Endo:No

Mike:Yo tambien me apunto

Endo¿Tu? no me fio

Mike:Soy 100 por 100 de fiar

Endo:Vale ¿alguien mas?

Mario:Yo

Mike:¬¬ moriras

Mario: ¬¬ tu primero

Endo:El que morira sera mi balon T^T

Mario y Mike:¬¬

Goenji:Molestaremos a las chicas

Mario:¿Tregua?

Mike:Hasta que terminemos el plan

Endo:¿Como sabias que funcionaria?

Goenji:No lo sabia

Endo:^^U

**Luego:**

Goenji:Venga vamos a ver,todas la chicas vigilaran...necesitamos un cebo-miran todos a Endo

Endo:¿Que?...NO

Todos:SI

**Habitacion de Ana:**

Endo-aparece con un cartel que dice-

_Amo a Natsumi_

Chicas:MORIRAS Ò.Ó

Endo:AHHHHH-corre-

Goenji:Vale ahora hay un perro guardian

Fubuki:Dejadmelo a mi,no se si lo sabeis pero fui criado por lobos

Mario:Ya decia yo ¬¬

Fubuki-se acerca al perro-bueno que tal te va amigo

Perro:GUAU GUAU (traduccion:No muy bien)

Fubuki:¿Que te pasa?

Goenji,Mario y Mike:¬¬

Goenji:Rapido llegan las chicas,vamonos

Mario:No da tiempo hay que usar otro cebo-empuja a Mike-Adiossss-se va junto con Goenji-

Mike:Traidor teniamos un trato...oh oh

Penelope:Mikey¡ ^^

Alba y Mayu:-Con una bola de pinchos cada una-Si hola Mike-dice en tono siniestro

Goenji:¿Estara bien?

Mario:Ni lo se ni me importa

Mike:AHHHHHHHHHH

Mario:Te responde eso

Goenji:¿Porque le tratas asi?

Mario:No se ^^

Goenji:¬¬,¡CUIDADO¡

Mario:¡QUE¡

Goenji:Rayos de Luz...tu prima es lista

Mario:Lo se,¿como los esquivamos?

Goenji:-en el otro lado de la sala.¿Que decias?-dice desactivando la trampa

Mario:Nada ^^U

-Entran en otra habitacion-

Goenji:¡Todo esto estaba dentro de su habitacion¡ O.O

Mario:Sip ^^,vaya sensores de peso...rapido sube a la mesa

Goenji:Una caja fuerte

Mario:Vamos a ver que contraseña seria...Fubu-chan-se abre-Bingo ^^

Goenji:Vaya que facil-coge el balon-

**Despues:**

Endo:MI BALON¡ ^^

Mario:Nos debes una...¿Y Fubuki?

**En otra habitacion:**

Fubuki:Si entiendo lo que dices...sabes podriamos ser amigos

Perro:GUAU¡

Shin:-que pasab por alli-Sabes que es hembra ¿no?

Fubuki:Me empiezo a sentir incomodo

Shin:Ya somos dos ^^U

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Marc:Gracias por leer**

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>

**Mario:Aqui estoy porque he venido,por que he venido aqui estoy,si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me voy**

**Marc:Nos vamos**

**Adrian:Pero volveremos**


	11. Karaoke

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:HOLA aqui estamos en un nuevo capi ^^  
><strong>

**Mario:Nossa,Nossa assim você me mata-bailando estilo Neymar-  
><strong>

**Ana:¬¬ ya empezamos con la canciocita**

**Mario:Que pasa,mejor que lo que tu escuchas**

**Ana:¬¬ Ignorare lo ultimo que has dicho empezemos pues el capi  
><strong>

**Mario:OK**

* * *

><p><strong>Por la mañana:<strong>

Marc:AHHHHHH ¡MALDITO CRIO¡ Ò.Ó-grita-

Ana:¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque gritas?

Marc:Que Ren me ha roto la camiseta nueva

Ana:Para eso tanto jaleo ¬¬

Ren:jajaja ^^

Maria:Que monada ^^

Marc:preparate para reunirte con tu creador ENANO Ò.Ó

Ren:-se va con Mario-

Todos:¿Ein?

Mario:Bueno tecnicamente yo soy su creador

Todos:Es cierto

Marc:YO LO MATO Ò.Ó

Ana:Dejalo Marc si sabes que en el fondo te cae bien

Marc:NO ANA¡

Fudo:¡BANANA¡-dice mostrando una platano/banana

Mario:-Coge una espada y corta el platano por la mitad-Ya estoy harto de tus bromas,la proxima vez te corto a ti por la mitad-dice con rabia

Fudo:Va...Vale-dice cagado de miedo

Sergio:¿De donde has sacado esa espada? quiero una igual ^^-Buchis le pega-AY¡

Buchis:Te prohibo las armas afiladas

Sergio:Jo

Ana:Bueno vamos con la actividad de hoy...

Maria:Un momento ^^-se lleva a Mario-

Mario:SOCORRO

Kazuki:pobre a muerto u.u

Tsuna-chan:fue un buen amigo u.u

Mario:¡No esoty muerto aun¡-grita desde la ptra habitacion-

Ana:¬¬,pues hoy haremos Karaoke

Fudo:Quien eres tu para mandarnos a hacer eso

Ana:Callate Bananero-dice con frialdad-

Fudo:Hay virgensita-dice en el rincon mas oscuro-

Cameron:Hola ^^

Alba:Hermano¡ ^^-lo abraza-

Todos:¿Hermano?

Alba:Si el es mi hermano Cameron

Cameron:Hola a todos ^^

Todos:Hola¡ ^^

**Con Mario y Maria:**

Mario:No me mates te lo suplico T^T-dice de rodillas

Maria:Me he enterado de que ayudaste a Endo

Mario:MIKE TE MATARE-dice agitando el puño-

Maria:Osea que es verdad

Mario:Bueno si pero no,es complicado

Maria:¬¬ ¿Complicado eh?

Mario:Iba a destrozar su balon delante de el-dice inocentemente-

Maria:Entonces te perdono ^^-dice dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Mario:Fiuuuuuu de la que me he salvao,pero ahora llegara mi venganza MUAJAJAJAJAJA

**En el Karaoke:**

Ana:Bueno es sencillo habra 2 grupos chicos vs chicas

Chicas-Aki,Natsumi,Haruna,Penelope,Maria y Alba-

Fuyuka:¿Porque yo no?

Ana:Por que llueve

Fuyuka:T^T

Chicos-Endo,Goenji,Tachi,Fudo,Kazuki y Mike

Shin,Buchis y Chizuru:-Vestidas de Animadoras-RA RA RA las chicas ganaran

Penelope:Chicas asi no es...es asi...RA RA RA MICKEY GANARA ^^

Shin,Buchis y Chizuru:¬¬

Mayu:Animo Kazuki ^^

Alba:y a mi no me animais

Mayu y Penelope:No ^^

Alba:¬¬

**Cancion de las chicas (Waka Waka)**

**Aki**:Llegó el momento, caen las murallas

Va a comenzar la única justa de las batallas

**Natsumi:**No duele el golpe, no existe el miedo

Quítate el polvo, ponte de pie y vuelves al ruedo

**Haruna:**Y la presión se siente,espera en ti tu gente

Ahora vamos por todo y te compaña la suerte

Tsamina mina zangaléwa, porque esto es África

**Todas:**Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, porque esto es África

**Penelope:**Oye a tu dios y no estarás solo

Llegas aquí para brillar, lo tienes todo

**Maria:**La hora se acerca, es el momento

Vas a ganar cada batalla, ya lo presiento

**Alba:**Hay que empezar de cero para tocar el cielo

Ahora vamos por todo y todos vamos por ello

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, porque esto es África

**Todas**: Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, anawa ah ah

Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, porque esto es África

Todos:¡BIENNNNNNNNN¡

**-Fin-**

**Cancion de los chicos (Yo te esperare Cali y Dandee)**

**Endo:**Yo te esperare No sentaremos juntos frente al mar

Y de tu mano podre caminar Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor Y tu mirada dice volveré

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

**Goenji:**Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te reso

Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas

**Tachi:**La rabia me consume y lloras

Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo

Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

**Fudo:**Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase (si te vas no vuelves) me persigue

Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas No entiendo por que no contestas

Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría Me dicen que ahi estas, que no llame a la policía Luego cuelgan

**Mike:**Todavía no pierdo la fe, y se que algún día volverás Y pase lo que pase

**Todos:**Yo te esperare Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

Y de tu mano podre caminar Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor Y tu mirada dice volveré Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

**Kazuki:**Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma

Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz

**Endo:**Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo

Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño

**Goenji y Tachi:**Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir

Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar

**Fudo:**Por que lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar Por que solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar

**Todos:**Yo te esperare Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar Y de tu mano podre caminar

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor Y tu mirada dice volveré Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

**Kazuki:**Si tu te vas no queda nada Sigo cantando con la luz apagada Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada

**Mike:**Si tu te vas no queda nada Sigo cantando con la luz apagada Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada

**-Fin-**

Todos:-Aplauden

Mario:Pero esto que es,canciones antiguas mejor canciones modernas nuevas ^^

Ana:Ah si pues canta tu una

Mario:Encantado,Adrian ven

Adrian:Ya estoy aqui

Ana:Oh no vais a cantar esa

Mario y Adrian:Si

**Cancion:Ai se eu Te Pego (Michel Telo)**

**Adrian:**Nossa, nossa Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

**Mario:**Delícia, delícia Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

**Adrian:**Sábado na balada

A galera começou a dançar

**Mario:**E passou a menina mais linda

Tomei coragem e comecei a falar

**Adrian:**Nossa, nossa Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

**Mario:**Delícia, delícia Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

**Adrian:**Sábado na balada

A galera começou a dançar

**Mario:**E passou a menina mais linda

Tomei coragem e comecei a falar

**-Fin-**

Mario:Eh eh somos los mejores

Adrian:Yes¡

Ana:¬¬ Ganan las chicas

Chicas:Biennnn

Chicos:Tramposas¡ Ò.Ó

Ana:¬¬

Chicos:Esas chicas como molan se merecen una ola ^^U

Ana:Eso ya esta mejor ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Marc:Gracias por leer**

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>

**Mario:Aqui estoy porque he venido,por que he venido aqui estoy,si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me voy**

**Marc:Nos vamos**

**Adrian:Pero volveremos**


	12. Chapter 12

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Mario:HOLA aqui estamos en un nuevo capi ^^  
><strong>

**Ana:Menos mal que ya llevamos 5 DIAS SIN ACTUALIZAR¡-dice histerica-**

**Mario:Joe tampoco es tanto quilla,peor seria un mes**

**Ana:NOOOO UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR T^T MORIRIAS SI PASARA ESO Ò.Ó**

**Mario:Ya empezamos con los cambios de humor**

* * *

><p>Dia siguiente despues del Karaoke:<p>

Chicas:CAMPEONAS CAMPEONAS OE OE OE ^^

Mario:Claro tenias a la jefa de vuestra parte ¬¬

Ana:No molestes-y siguen celebrando-

Mike:-Con cara de no aver dormido en toda la noche-Aun siguen

Mario:AHHHHHHHH UN ZOMBIE-dice al ver a Mike-

Mike:Que gracioso-dice ironicamente-

Mario:¿Verdad?

Cameron:¡MARIO MIRA ESTO¡-Detras de Mike con un cartel que dice "Ironia"-

Mario:Ahhh bueno ^^U

Tsuna:Si hubieramos cantado la cancion que te dije hubieramos ganado

Kazuki:¿Cual?

Tsuna:EJEM EJEM-Ahora no lloro,tampoco sufro,ya no hay llanto hay .no,ahora no lloro tampoco sufro PASADO PISADO OWOOOOO (Pasado pisado se llama la cancion)

Mario:Eso no es mejor -Nossa,Nossa Assim você me mata-

Tsuna:¬¬U

Mario:^^

Puerta:TOCK TOCK

Adrian:¿Quien es?-abriendo la puerta y un huracan lo derriba-AYYY

Karen:-Se tira encima de Mike-MICKEY¡ TE ESTABA BUSCANDO

Mike:Genial,lo que faltaba

Penelope:(QUIEN NSERA ESA Ò.Ó y que hace con mi MICKEY Ò.Ó)

Silvia-Chan:Hola a todos ^^

Todos:HOLA¡ ^^

Karen:Venga vamos Mickey hay que preparar todo para la boda

Mike y Penelope:¡QUE¡

Mario:Espera-va a la cocina y coge un vaso de agua-Repitelo porfa

Karen:Que Mickey y yo nos vamos casar ^^

Mario:-bebe agua y la escupe-QUE

Maria:¿A que viene eso?

Mario:Para darle dramatismo ^^

Maria:Dame el agua-coge el vaso y se lo hecha encima a Fuyuka-

Fuyuka:AHHHHHH me ha entrado en los ojos T^T

Mario:Y encima es agua del grifo

Tsuna:Que ingenioso

Mario:Gracias ^^

Kazuki y Cameron:Mario¡-con un cartel que pone "Sarcasmo" ^^

Mario:Me cago en los carteles...y en los calzones-se va al baño-

Penelope:Aproposito-se acerca a Karen-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y a que viene eso de casarte con MI Mickey-dice echando fuego por los ojos

Karen:Como que TU Mickey,es MI Mickey-echandole una mirada asesina

Mike:-poniendose en medio de las dos-Chicas,Chicas yo no SOY de NADIE

Karen y Penelope:MICKEY ¿A quien prefieres?

Mike:Yo yo esto EHHHH

Maria:La respuesta en el proximo capitulo

Mike:Esto es preocupante O.Q

Mario:-sale del baño-Yo estoy muy preocupado,creo que estoy estreñido

Shin:Mario¡ QUE PESTE -dice tapandose la nariz

Todos se desmayan

Mario:Si huele bien ^^

**Por la noche:**

Mike:-detras de la cama con un Ar-15

Kazuki:¿Que haces ahi?

Mike:Por si vienen Karen o Penelope

Puerta:TOCK TOCK

Mike:Decid que no estoy

Tsuna:Si?

Chizuru:MIKE DEVUELVEME MI AR-15 Ò.Ó

Mike:Lo he cogido prestado-se tira por la ventana intentando huir

Chizuru:QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS-lo persigue

Ana:-apareciendo de repente-¿Y quien va a pagar la ventana?

Tsuna:AYYYY QUE SUSTO ANA-dice con una mano en el corazon

Kazuki:Mario la pagara ^^

Mario:Eso siempre yo...-coge su cartera-¿Y mi dinero?...eh una nota

**Nota:**

_Cariño te cojo dinero,que tengo que ir de compras_

_y que no tengo ni un centimo_ T^T

_tranquilo te lo devolvere_

_Atte:Te quiere Maria ^^  
><em>

Mario:Mierda,lo paga Tsuna ^^U

Tsuna-chan:Si hombre

Ana:-le quita el dinero-

Tsuna:EHHHHH

Ana:Que te lo devuelva Mike

Tsuna:T.T

**Al dia siguiente:**

Mario:Chicos haced las maletas

Endo:Esa no es la frase de Ana

Mario:Sip,pero hoy nos vamos al CAMP NOU

-Se van y llegan al Camp Nou-

Shin:¿Y que haremos aqui?

Buchis:Seguro que algo relacionado con el Barça

Shin:¿Como lo sabes?

Buchis:No lo se ^^

Shin:¬¬

Alba:Hey alguien a visto a Mayu no la he visto en todo el dia-dice buscandola con la mirada-

Mayu:-besando a Kazuki-Te Quiero Kazu-chan

Kazuki:Y yo a ti-y la vuelve a besar

Mario:UYYYY Kazu-chan aqui hay tema

Cameron:Era Sarcasmo

Mario:Ahora no me vas a pillar

Cameron:No pero casi

Mario:Como sigas mintiendo te creceraa la nariz como a Pulgarcito

Sergio:Al que le crecia la nariz era a Pinocho

Mario:Ya ahora no voy a picar

Sergio:^^U

Ana:A ver chicos os vais a poner estos uniformes-saca camisetas de Inazuma Japon y del Raimon

Mario:OLE OLE ha llegado el carnaval

Ana:No es para jugar al futbol

Endo:BIENNNNNNNNNN SIIIIIIIIII

Ana:Tu Entrenador

Endo:JO

Ana:Equipos:

**Inazuma Japon:**

Entrenador:Endo

Juagdores:Tachimukai,Kazemaru,Tsunami,Kabeyama,Kogure,Kido,Hiroto,Midorikawa,Fubuki,Toramaru y Goenji

Capitan:Goenji

Gerentes:Aki,Haruna,Natsumi y Fuyuka

**Raimon:**

Jugadores:Rococo,Mark,Dylan,Ichinose,Sergio,Mike,Tsuna,Kazuki,Marc,Adrian y Mario

Capitan:Mario

Gerentes:Ana,Maria,Alba y Shin

Entrenador:Pep Guardiola

Todos:¿Guardiola?

Guardiola:Vamos niños que tenemos que ganar ¿Vale?

Raimon:SIIIIII

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:En el proximo capitulo el partido  
><strong>

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>

**Mario:Pero antes Mike ¿Prefieres a Karen o Penelope de Novia?  
><strong>


	13. Futbol pt 1

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,la bienvenida de siempre...NUEVO CAPI**

**Mario:QUE HAS DCIHO ALGO ESTOY SORDO**

**Ana:Porque siempre te pasa eso**

**Mario:Por tu culpa**

**Ana:Hay no seas a si**

**Mario:¬¬...FUTBOL ^^**

**Ana:Las tecnicas de los jugadores seran escritas en español  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El partido de futbol<strong>

Ana:Chicossssssssss tenemos visita

Tsuki-Hanaki:Hola ^^

Alice:Hola tambien^^

Jorge:Si lo que sea

Marc:Hola chicas,sabeis que yo tambien tengo un gemelo ^^

Mario:Soy tu mellizo,no gemelo

Marc:Dime la diferencia

Tsuki y Alice:^^U

Mario:Los mellizos nacen por separado por dos ovulos y dos espermatozoides,y no se parecen INUTIL

Todos:O.O ¿Como sabes eso?

MArio:Facil...Wikipedia

Adrian:Joder aunque haya un chico hay mas chicas morire algun dia,al estar rodeado de ella

Mario:No,tu moriras tras un accidente que nadie sabra como sucedio ^^

Adrian:Me das miedo T^T

Mario:Deberias asustarte yo sere el autor del accidente,por cierto Mike a lo mejor te pasa algo parecido a ti tambien

Mike:QUE soy tu cuñado

Mario:Y como tal te respeto,pero no te aguanto ^^

Mike:El sentimiento es mutuo ¬¬

Karen y Penelope:A MI MICKEY NO LO TOQUES-se miran asesinamente-

Mario:Penelope,se comprensiva

Penelope:No quiero,es mi novio-despues de decir eso Karen le dedica una mirada asesina

Mario:Eh¡ que yo fui tu novio...durante 2 horas mas o menos y cuando Tsuna me quiso matar no hiciste nada para evitarlo-dice ofendido

Tsuna:^^ al final me venge de ti

Mario:lo se ¬¬

Todos:O.O ¿¡FUISTEIS NOVIOS¡?

Mario:Repito,2 horas

Penelope:Aun te quiero Mario-dice abrazandolo,cosa que hizo que Maria y Mike se pusieran celosos-

Mario:¿Es mentira verdad? ¬¬

Penelope:No ^^

Mario:Ahora soy yo quien tiene miedo T.T

Maria:-con una libreta-Matar a Penelope,aunque sea mi cuñada favorita

Mike:-tambien con una libreta-Matar a Mario,y asi evitar mi muerte

Andreina:Hermanitos ¿Que haceis?

Mike y Maria:NADA¡

Andreina:Vale

Kazuki:Vamos ya con el partido

Ana:Vale,por cierto ha venido alguien mas ^^

Todos:¿Alguien mas?-repiten

?:¿Porque?

Todos:¿Mourinho?

Mourinho:Si,el mejor entrenador del mundo

Guardiola:Yo

Mouinho:¿Que haces aqui?

Guardiola:Ser tu rival-se miran asesinamente-

Endo:Eh un momento,si el-señala a Mourinho-es el entrenador yo que...

Ana:Tranquilo ya tenia un puesto para ti-dice con una sonrisa malvada-

* * *

><p>Endo:-en las gradas-CACAHUETES ¿¡QUIEN QUIERES CACAHUETES¡?<p>

Todos:JAJAJAJAJA

Endo:T^T no os riais

Fuyuka:Yo no me rio Endo-kun

Endo:Que contento estoy-dice con sarcasmo-

**Comentaristas:**

Andreina:Y el partido va a comenzar en unos minutos,hoy para ayudarme en los comentrios tenemos a Silvia-Chan

Silvia-Chan:Hola Andreina,hola a todos y gracias por poder comentar este buen partido

Andreina:Hola Silvia,vamos a repasar las alineaciones

**Inazuma Japan:**

Portero:Tachimukai

Defensas:Tsunami,Kogure,Fubuki y Kabeyama

Centrocampistas:Kido,Hiroto,Midorikawa y Kazemaru

Delanteros:Goenji y Toramaru

Banquillos:Fudo,Sakuma,Tobitaka y Kurimatsu

Entrenador:Mourinho

Gerentes:Aki,Natsumi,Haruna y Toko (Que Fuburra no la quiero poner)

Silvia:Y vamos con la del Raimon

**Raimon:**

Portero:Rococo

Defensas:Sergio,Marc,Ichinose y Dylan (Se que no son delanteros Ichinose y Dylan pero bueno)

Centrocampistas:Tsuna,Kazuki,Adrian,Mike

Delanteros:Fidio y Mario

Banquillos:Cameron,Jorge,Kanon y Masato

Entrenador:Guardiola

Silvia:Y va a empezar el partido

**Campo**

Goenji:Como te atreves a jugar contra tu abuelo Masato

Masato:Es que me aburria

Goenji:Si sales al campo te rompo la pierna

Masato:Ayyyy T^T

Mourinho:Muy bien Goenji esa es la actitud ^^

Todos:¬¬

**Empieza el partido**

Arbitro:Que los capitanes se den la mano

Goenji:-extiende la mano-

Mario:-se la estrecha, y lo acerca a el-Perderas-le dice al oido

Goenji:Primero deberemos jugar

Mario:Hum

Arbitro:Piiiiiiiiii

**Comentaristas:**

Andreina:Y comienza el partido,se lleva el balon Toramaru,HOLA TORA-CHAN-dice saludandole con la mano

Silvia:Sabes que no te oye ¿no?

Andreina:No ^^U

**Campo:**

Mike:(Ahora es mi turno,piensa con una sonrisa diabolica)Se dirige hacia Toramaru y se lanza a por el en una dura entrada que le da en la pierna

Arbitro:Piiiiiiiii,FALTA

Mike:QUE,pero si le he dado al balon

Arbitro:A la proxima te saco la amarilla

Mike:-se dirige a su campo pero antes pisa en el pie a Toramaru

Toramaru:Ahhhhhhh

Mike:Deja de hacer cuento

Fubuki:-lanza la falta.

Rococo:Mano Celestial X-para el tiro-

Ana:Que poquito a faltado ANIMO FUBUKI-KUN¡

Maria,Shin,Alba:Que tu vas con nosotras¡

Mayu:Animo Kazuki

Karen y Penelope:DAME UNA M,DAME UNA I,DAME UNA K,DAME E,MIKE MIKE¡

Mario:-se lleva el balon y se para frente a Kabeyama que no le deja pasar-(Hora de mi supertecnica-Piensa

REGATE UNIVERSAL¡-deja a Kabeyama atras

Kabeyama:¿Como lo hizo?

Mario:Kazuki-le pasa el balon-

Kazuki:Tsuna-le pasa el balon-

Guardiola:Bien chicos al estilo barça

Tsuna:Pues yo lo hago estilo madrid-le pasa el balon a Fidio.

Fidio:ESPADA DE ODIN

Tachimukai:MANO DIABOLICA-para el balon-

Chizuru:Bien hecho primito ^^

Tachimukai:-se la pasa a Goenji-

Goenji:TORBELLINO DE FUEGO

Natsumi:Muy bien Goenji ^^

Rococo:MANO CELESTIAL X-la para-

Natsumi:Tu eres mejor Rococo ^^

Goenji:Mierda-celoso-

Rococo:¿Que pasa Goenji? Celoso

Goenji:Te mato si lo dices otra vez

Rococo:-se la pasa a Dylan-

Dylan:MIKE-le pasa el balon

Mourinho:Haced que os expulsen a alguno a si ya tengo excusa para luego

Inazuma Japon:¬¬ Menudos animos

Mike:Kazuki,Tsuna enseñar vuestra tecnica-le spasa el balon

Kazuki y Tsuna:AHHHHHH FUEGO HELADO

Goenji y Fubuki:¿Que? esa es nuestra tecnica

Tachimukai:MANOS INFINITAS...

Andreina:GOLLLLLLLLLLLll del Raimon

Silvia:Vamos Raimon¡

Mourinho:Pero como dejais que anoten¡

Mario:Ea ea ea Mourinho se cabrea ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:Esperamos que les haya gustado  
><strong>

**Adrian:Dejen reviews gracias**

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>


	14. Futbol pt 2

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Hoy seguiremos con la segunda parte del partido de futbol**

**Ana:Que cortamos al ir 1-0 ganando Raimon**

**Mario:Somos los mejores  
><strong>

**Ana:Las tecnicas de los jugadores seran escritas en español**

* * *

><p><strong>El partido de futbol (Segunda parte)<strong>

_Mike:Kazuki,Tsuna enseñar vuestra tecnica-le spasa el balon_

_Kazuki y Tsuna:AHHHHHH FUEGO HELADO_

_Goenji y Fubuki:¿Que? esa es nuestra tecnica_

_Tachimukai:MANOS INFINITAS..._

_Andreina:GOLLLLLLLLLLLll del Raimon_

_Silvia:Vamos Raimon¡_

_Mourinho:Pero como dejais que anoten¡_

_Mario:Ea ea ea Mourinho se cabrea ^^_

* * *

><p>Goenji:No podemos dejar que nos ganen<p>

Toramaru:¿Cuando aprendieron esa tecnica?

Kazuki:No la aprendimos

Tsuna:Mario es el que escribe y va en nuestro equipo

Inazuma Japon:Eso es trampa

Mario:De eso nada,es jugar sucio ^^

Mourinho:Venga no podemos dejar que nos ganen Ò.Ó

Andreina:Y sigue el partido lleva el balon Fubuki

Fubuki:Aullido de lobo

Rococo:**Mano Celestial X-**no consigue pararlo pero el balon sale fuera,corner-

Mike:Mario ¿Porque soy centrocampista,soy delantero

Mario:Vale,ponte a delantero,Rococo yo me ocupo de la porteria

Todos:¿Que?

Silvia-chan:Hay cambios en el Raimon,Mario sera portero,Mike delantero y Rococo centrocampista

Karen y Penelope:ANIMO MICKEY,TIENES QUE MARCAR UN GOL ^^...¬¬

Kazemaru:-desde el corner-**BANANA SHOT**

Andreina:INCREIBLE kazemaru lanza direcamente desde el corner

Mario:-lo para-

Kazemaru:¿Como?

Mario:Sabia que ibas a usar esa tecnica y solo tuve que anticiparme al balon-le pasa el balon a Marc-

Marc:Vamos a la contra-le dice a su equipo-Dylan-le pasa-

Dylan:Vamos Mark-lanza el balon al aire-

Mark:Si

Mark y Dylan:**REMATE UNICORNIO**

Kabeyama:**LA MONTAÑA-**despeja el balon-

Goenji:Toramaru¡

Toramaru:Si **CIRCULO DE ESPADAS¡**

Mario:**COLMILLO DE PANTERA**

Kido:Esa tecnica es de la Teitoku¡,y no se ha echo daño,increible

Silvia:Que poquito ha faltado

Andreina:MARIO PORQUE LO HAS PARADO TORA-CHAN TENIA QUE HABER MARCADO Ò.Ó

Mario:¬¬U-le pasa el balon a Kazuki-

Kazuki:MIKE

Mike:**LANZA DE ODIN¡**

Andreina:GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Silvia:El Raimon marca otro gol 2-0

Penelope y Karen:BRAVO MICKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY¡

Kido:Fubuki Hiroto Vamos-lana el balon-

Fubuki y Hiroto:SI

Kido,Fubuki y Hiroto:**BIG BANG**

Mario:**MURO DIMENSIONAL**

Hiroto:Esa tecnica es de Genesis-dice muy sorpendido-

Mario-sale con el balon,y en poco segundos se encuentra en el area contaria-**VENTISCA ETERNA¡**

Andreina:GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLllll otro mas y ya he perdido la cuenta

Silvia:Van 3-0 ^^U

Maria:Bien hecho Mario ^^

Arbitro:Pi Pi Piiiiiiiiiii descanso

-se retiran ambos equipos-

**Vestuario Inazuma Japon:**

Mourinho:Sabia que no podiamos ganar a si que Fudo hara su nueva tecnica

Todos:¿Nuva tecnica?

Fudo:Por fin-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa-

**Vestuario Raimon:**

Guardiola:Bien hecho chicos,solo tengo que hacer un par de cambios

Todos:¿Cambios?

Guardiola:Si,es para conseguir ganar el partido

**Campo:**

Andreina:Bueno y va a a empezar la segunda parte...pero que ocurre,el capitan del Raimon Mario Mizanin se queda en el banquillo y la porteria sera defendida por Rococo y Jorge jugara de medio

Todos:¿Como?

Mourinho:Maldicion esto no me lo esperaba

Tsuki:Animo Primito ^^

Todos:jajajaja

Jorge:¬¬,gracias primita

.Empieza la segunda parte-

Mario:Pense que no se daria cuenta...

_FlashBack:_

_Guardiola:Mario te quedaras en el banquillo_

_Todos:¿Que?_

_Mario:-con una sonrisa-se ha dado cuenta entrenador_

_Todos:¿Que quiers decir?_

_Guardiola:Mario se ha lesionado la muñeca_

_Tsuna:¿Es eso cierto?_

_Mario:Si_

_FlashBack dentro del Flashback:_

_Kido,Hiroto y Fubuki:**BIG BANG**_

_Mario:-lo para-_

_Muñeca de Mario:-Crack-_

_Fin de los dos FlashBack_

**Partido:**

Jorge:-dispara pero el balon se va desviado-

Andreina:Y con el minuto 70 cumplido,los equipos notan mucho el cansancio

Mourinho:Ahora Fudo

Fudo:-detras del banquillo del Raimon y con un Megafono-rao rao rao Kazuki se ha tirao,ea ea ea penalty que no era,ampa ampa ampa el Raimon hace trampa

Guardiola:Callate que no puedo dar instrucciones

Fudo:ola ola ola Hola Guardiola,on on on viva Japon,ino ino ino Fudo y Mourinho

Mario:Callate ya CUYONS¡

Fudo:Va...Vale-asustado

Guardiola:¿Sabes catalan?

Mario:Un poco

Mike:Mister,vamos ganando en el minuto 89 podemos celebrar ya

Guardiola:NO

Arbitro:Pi Pi Piiiiiiiii

Guardiola:Ahora si

Raimon:CAMPEONES CAMPEONES OE OE OE_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:CAMPEONES CAMPEONES  
><strong>

**Adrian y Marc:OE OE OE  
><strong>

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Hoy seguiremos con la secuela del partido de futbol  
><strong>

**Ana:Osea la Celebracion  
><strong>

**Mario:Somos los mejores  
><strong>

**Ana:Y hoy tendremos una visita especial**

**Mario:Supongo que es el**

**Ana:Sip  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rueda de prensa:<strong>

-¿Alguna pregunta?-dice Mourinho

Periodista 1:Si aqui ¿Porque Guardiola le gana en todo?

-¿Porque? ¿Porque?

Periodista 1:Porque que

-¿Porque los sugus de piña son azules?

Periodistas:-caen al suelo-

* * *

><p>Mientras en la cabaña de el campamento<p>

Tsuna,Mike y Kazuki:CAMPEONES CAMPEONES OE OE OE-por ciero estaban todos borrachos-

Jorge,Sergio y Mario:BOTE BOTE BOTE JAPONES EL QUE NO BOTE

Ana:ESTAIS CELEBRANDO TODO EL DIA DEJADME DORMIR,TENGO OJERAS¡-eran las 5 de la madrugada-

Mario:Eres una bruja igualmente-dice en un susurro-

Ana:VAS A MORIR-dice persiguiendolo con una aura oscura-

Mario:MAMI T.T

Los demas:CAMPEONES CAMPEONES

Ana:¬¬ TODOS A DORMIR DE UNA P*** VEZ

Todos:O.O...SI JEFA-Se van

Ana:Que bien funcionan las palabrotas

* * *

><p>Al Dia Siguiente:<p>

Mario:Dios que resaca tengo-dice acostado en el sofa-

Mike:Dimelo a mi-dice sentado en el sillon-

Sergio,Kazuki,Tsuna y Jorge:Cierto

Ana:-Con una Bocina:PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos:NO HAGAS ESO¡

Mario:Hay mi cabeza ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Ana:Por no dejarme dormir ^^

Mike:Ah eso,no me acuerdo de nada

Karen y Penelope:-lo abarazan de un brazo-MICKEY YO SOY TU NOVIA

Mike:Me acuerdo de que no tengo novia ¬¬

Karen y Penelope:Lo intente ^^

Maria:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ana:¿Que...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mario:Me arrepentire pero ¿Que pasa?

Maria y Ana:No queda helado ni chocolate

Todos:QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Puerta:Tock Tock

Mario:Dime que es una tableta de chocolate-abre la puerta-

?:Hola Mario

?:Hola¡

Mario:Vaya me equivoque,Hola Pol,hola Nuria ¿llevais chocolate?

Pol:Te lo dije-le susurra a Nuria-Toma-dice dandole chocolate

Mario:-con los ojos brillantes-Chocolate

Pol:¿Quien quieres helado?

Todos:YOOO

Ana:Te Quiero Pol ^^

Fubuki:¬¬ Mario no haras nada

Mario:Chocolate,nananana

Fubuki:Si soy yo me hubiera matado ¬¬

Mario:Si pero tu no eres mi amigo

Mike:-ve a Nuria y se sonroja a lo que Karen y Penelope les da un infarto- (Ana_Es cierto que Mike tiene mas fans que Fubuki...Mario:En este caso Mike es el Fan de Nuria)

Alba:¿Cual era el numero del hospital?

Mayu:El 659 345 614

Silvia-chan:-llamando-

_Telefono:_

_Alo? Telepizza_

Silvia-chan:Una grande de Jamon y Queso otra de Peperonni y otra de Atun

Mario:Sin Anchoas

Silvia-chan:Sin anchoas

_Telepizza:Marchando_

-Despues se comen todos las pizzas-

Chizuru:Y ahora a llamar al hospital

Mario:Despues del Kebab

Pol:Si KEBAB¡

Todos:Que asco

Pol:Esta bueno

Mario:Sip ^^

Tsuna:-lo prueba-Que asco

* * *

><p>En el hospital:<p>

Habitacion 547:

Karen:-despertando-¿Donde estoy?

Medico:En el hospital

Karen:¿Porque?

Medico:Sufriste un infarto al igual que ella-dice señalando la otra cama-

Penelope:-soñando y abrazando al almohada-Mickey

Karen:Prefiero una habitacion aparte ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento:<strong>

Maria:Me siento mal por dejar alli solas a mis dos cuñadas favoritas

Mario:Claro como tu no pagas...estpy si un duro T.T

Pol:Hablando de duros...-suena musica-

**Tengo mi duro:Jose Mota (Parodia Danza Kuduro)**

**Pol:Desde los tiempos de la peseta en la chaqueta llevo este duro**

**Con la fatiguita que me costo ahorrarlo,para no gastarlo,llevo este duro**

**Ya lo sabes tu que en mi juventud era un duro una fortuna,porque el euro lo es **

**un es y no es y no tiene salud ninguna,por eso siempre por si apuros en la cartera**

**guardo mi duro,no lo gasto ahora que la crisis pega,a mi no me llega llevo mi duro**

**Mario:Muchacho yo te lo juro que como estan las cabezas,cada cual con susu rarezas,**

**y nadie se gasta un duro,que como estan la cabezas ay ay ay LLEVO MI DURO**

Kazuki:Habeis terminado

Mario y Pol:Si

Ana:Nos vamos de viaje

Tsuki:¿A donde?

Ana:A...

Mario,Pol y Tsuna:A ver el Madrid-Barça

Ana:Eso es en Diciembre ¬¬,nos vamos a Paris ^^

Kazuki:¿A parir?-imaginandose a todos pariendo bebes-Yo no voy

Shin:A parir no imbecil a Paris

Kazuki:Dime la diferencia

Shin:La ciudad dek amor ¬¬

Nuria:Si vamos que quiero tener novio ^^

Pol:¬¬

Mike:(Mi oportunidad ^^)

Mario:Podremos ir a Gerland ^^

Tsuna:Eso esta en Lyon

Mario:Pues vamos al Parc des Princes

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:Parc de Princes lalalala,prodemos ver a Pastore en el Paris-Saint Germain  
><strong>

**Adrian:Pues yo prefiero Gerland y a Joan Gourcuff  
><strong>

**Marc:Y yo**

**Mario:Y yo no te jode,pero a grandes males grandes remedios  
><strong>

**Ana:en el proximo capitulo el viaje  
><strong>


	16. Paris

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Para el que sospechara algo...**

**Ana:ESTAMOS VIVOS¡**

**Mario:Lo que pasa es que teniamos muxos examenes y no pudimos tocar el ordenador**

**Ana:La mala noticia es que la semana que viene la tenemos repleta de examenes...**

**Mario:Y no podremos actualizar**

**Ana:A si que nos centraremos en HOY**

* * *

><p>-Venga todos que el autobus sale en 5 minutos-dice o mas bien manda Ana<p>

-¿Sabes que solo estaremos dos dias?- le pregunta Mario

-Si ¿por?-

-Porque te llevas 7 maletas¡-dice enfurecido

-Lo necesito **TODO¡**-grita ella

-Dios si me quieres matame-reza Marc

-Pero si en el autobus no cabemos todos-dice Mario

-Cierto-piensa Ana-TENGO UNA IDEA-dice con una sonrisa malvada

* * *

><p><strong>Autobus:<strong>

**-**VAMOS DE PASEO PI PI PI** ^^-**cantan

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar del cielo:<strong>

-ANAAAAAAAAAAA MORIRASSSSSS**-**grita Mario

-¿Porque?,al menos vamos en un avion-dice Mike

-El avion se destrozo en el ultimo viaje y si los calculos no me fallan caeremos en picado sobre Paris-responde el

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡-gritan todos los que iban alli (Todos los chicos a exepcion de Adrian,Cameron,Ren y los del Inazuma Eleven)

-Empieza a caer el avion-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritan todos

-Tengo una idea,vamos a saltar-dice Marc

-QUEEEEEE ESTAS LOCO-dice Kazuki

-Tranquilo caeremos sobre la torre Eiffel-dice abriendo la puerta del avion

-Yo me apunto ^^-dice Sergio

-Saltan Todos-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**En unos de los pisos de la Torre Eiffel:**

Antoine:Oh mi querida Cloe,¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-dic enseñandole una caja con una anillo-

Cloe:Por supuesto que si-iba a abrazarlo pero antes

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritan Kazuki,Jorge,Mike y Sergio que caen encima de Antoine

-Ups perdon-se disculpa Jorge

-Uy que cajita tan bonita-dice Sergio

-con estrella en los ojos-Mike y Kazuki

**Agarrados en una de las cornisas** **de la torre:**

-Te dije que era peligroso pero ¿me hiciste caso?-dice Mario

-Eh que no hemos muerto-responde Marc

-Yo no diria eso,mirad abajo-dice Pol

-miran abajo-SUBIRNOS YA¡-estaban a 300 metros del suelo

* * *

><p>Ya estaban todos en Paris (Autobus que va a la velocidad de la luz)<p>

-Gracias-dice los chicos ironicamente

-De nada ^^-dice Ana

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que?-dice Buchis

-Yo que se cada uno que se vaya donde le de la gana-responde Ana

-Pues vale-dice Maria llevandose arrastrando a Mario

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunta Mario

-A ver Amanecer (Crepusculo)-dice Maria

-NOOOOOOo que yo quiero ir a ver al PSG (Paris Saint-Germain)

-De eso nada-

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dice Mike

-MICKEY VENTE CONMIGO-dicen Karen y Penelope

-Lo sabia T.T-Dice Mike

-No te quejes que tienes dos novias...to ninguna T^T-dice Sergio

-No me extraña-dice Buchis

-Tsuni vamos a dar una vuelta-dice Sara

-A la Torre Eiffel no porfa T^T-

-¿Que te pasa?-dice Jorge

-Que me da miedo ahora T^T-responde el

-Yo sigo viendo angeles...ah no que eres tu Mayu ^^-dice Kazuki

-Que bonito Kazu-chan ^^...como te vuelvas a emborrachar corto contigo ¬¬-dice Mayu

-Jo T^T-lloriquea Kazuki

-habra que ir a espiarles de nuevo-le susurra Shin a Alba

-Vale ^^-dice Alba

-Todo el mundo tiene planes menos yo u.u-dice Tsuki

-eh...esto Tsuki...quieres dar un paseo-dice tartamudeando.

-Vale ^^-dice ella

-¬¬ ya tengo un nuevo plan-dice Jorge

-Me voy a dar una vuelta-dice nervioso

-Que intentara-susurra Alice mientras lo sigue

**Todos se van yendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedan Chizuru,Buchis,Nuria y Fuyuka.  
><strong>

-Lo que daria por que Kariya estuviera aqui-dice Chizuru

-Pero podemos jugar a una cosa-dice Buchis

-¿A que?-pregunta Nuria

-Lanzarle tomates a Fuburra ^^-dice Buchis

-NOOOOOOooo-llora Fuyuka

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII-responden ellas

* * *

><p><strong>Con Mario y Maria:<strong>

-Tenemos que hacerlo-dice Mario sentandose en un sillon del cine

-Es que Inazuma Eleven Go aun no ha salido-dice Maria

-¿Sabes que podemos hacer otra cosas?-dice Mario de forma picara acercandose a ella

-Mario-kun para O/O-dice Maria apartandolo de ella sonrojada y nerviosa

-Parece que hoy no es mi dia,pues me voy al Tuenti ^^-saca el movil-QUE SIN COBERTURA

-Mario callate no me dejas ver la pelicula-dice enfadada Maria

-Haber venido sola joder-susurra Mario

* * *

><p><strong>Con Mike<strong>

-¿DONDE HAN IDO TORAMARU Y ANDREINA?-dice desesperado-Al menos despiste a Karen y Penelope

* * *

><p><strong>Con Karen:<strong>

Karen:Silvia ¿me compras un helado?

Silvia:NO

Karen:Porfa

Silvia:Que No

Karen:Amargada-susurra

Silvia:Te he oido

Karen Oh Oh

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna y Sara:<strong>

-...Todo el dia besandose...-

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuki y Mayu<strong>:

Estaban en uno de los pisos

-¿Porque miras al cielo?-dice Mayu

-Para que no me caiga nadie encima-dice Kazuki como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Deja de hacer tonterias-dice Mayu mientras se acerca para besarlo-

**Desde la lejania:**

-¿Para que hemos venido?-dice Alba

-Yo que se,tu dijiste que su relacion iba mal-dice Shin

-YO pero si fuiste tu-dice ofendida Alba

-QUE YO-grita Shin

-Necesito un novio-dicen la dos bajando la cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron:<strong>

Iba caminando hasta un restaurante donde se sienta al lado de una chica

-Hola-dice Cameron

-Te eche de menos-dice la chica

-Lindsay-dice Cameron en tono cariñoso para despues besarla

Mientras habia otra chica que corria llorando por las calles de Paris

-Maldito Cameron-dice Alice

* * *

><p>-Creo que ganamos-dice Buchis<p>

-Si la dejamos perdida-dice Chizuru

-Somos las mejores-dice Nuria

-Fuyuka llena de tomates-

-Bueno me voy a ligar ^^-dice Nuria

-Te acompaño ^^-

Sergio y Pol se levantan y se van con ella por si acaso

-NO ME DEJEIS SOLA-dice Chizuru tras ellas

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Bueno final del capi<strong>

**Mario:En la semana que viene no podremos actualizar**

**Ana:Ya que tenemos examenes Lunes,Martes,Miercoles,Jueves y Viernes**

**Mario:Ya solo falta que me quiten el Sabado y Domingo**

**Ana:Quizas el Sabdo o Domingo hagamos otro capitulo de este o del otro fic ^^**

**Mario:Adiosssssssss**


	17. Paris Pt2

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:¿Por donde lo dejamos?**

**Ana:Estabamos en Paris ¬¬ no te acuerdas**

**Mario:No y no me molestes que empieza el Athletic**

**Ana:Ainsssssssss Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos muchas cosas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paris Pt2<strong>

**Con Mike:**

Mike:¿Donde demonios estan esos dos?

De repente encuentra a Andreina besandose con Toramaru

Mike:Uhhhhh esto no le va a gustar a Maria-dice llamandola-

**Con Mario y Maria:**

Mario:ZZZZZZ

Maria:-pegandole codazos para que despierta-

Mario:Mama 5 minutos mas ZZZZ

Maria:Yo lo mato-suena su movil-Dime Mike

Mike:HE ENCONTRADO A ANDREINA BESANDOSE CON TORAMARU

Maria:QUE VOY PARA ALLA-se va-

Mario:-se despierta-Se ha ido...FIESTA¡-se va-

**Con Kazuki y Mayu:**

Mayu:Kazu-chan te quiero

Kazuki:Y yo a ti**-suena su movil-**

Kazuki:Diga?

Mario:Fiesta en la habitacion de mi hotel esta noche

Kazuki:No podre ir tengo planes...¿te hospedas en un hotel?

Mario:Si tu no

Kazuki:No en un albergue

Mario:Es bueno tener poder eh...Adios-cuelga-

Kazuki:-cuelga y ve a Mayu riendose-

Kazuki:¿No me digas que tu tambien estas en un hotel?

Mayu:Si ^^

Kazuki:¬¬

**Con Buchis,Nuria,Chizuru y los hermanos sobreprotectores:**

Buchis:No nos podeis dejar solas ni un momento

Sergio:No

Pol:Lo hacemos por vuestro bien

Chizuru:Chicas ya he conseguido 5 numeros de telefono ¿vosotras cuantos?

Nuria:¬¬ Ninguno

-Suena un movil-

Sergio:Alo?

Mario:Aquesta nit festa en el meu habitació i no accepto un NO

Sergio:¿Que?

Pol:Que esta noche hace una fiesta en su habitacion

Sergio:ahhhhh

Sergio y Pol:FIESTA-se van-

Buchis y Nuria:Por fin se han ido gracias Mario

**Con Marc y Tsuki:**

Jorge:-detras de unos arbustos-Marc morira MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Marc:Soy yo o oigo risas malvadas

Tsuki:No que va yo tambien las oigo

Marc y Tsuki-se van acercando poco a poco hasta estar a poco centimetros

Jorge:NOOOOOOOOOOO

-suena un movil-

Marc:-se separa rapido y sonrojado de Tsuki-¿¡QUE¡?

Mario:FIESTA¡

Marc:Vete a la M*****-cuelga-

Mario:Joder ¿que le pasa?

-Suena otro movil-

Jorge:Que-dice susurrando-

Mario:FIESTA

Jorge:NO GRITES IMBECIL

Tsuki:Hola primito

Jorge:Oh vaya

Mario:¿Vienes o no?-oye puñetazos patadas y gritos al otro lado-

Mario:Creo que es un no

**Con Mike y Maria:**

Mike:Hemos cumplido nuestro deber de hermanos

Maria:Si-dice frotandose las manos

Andreina:Tora-chan ¿estas bien?

Toramaru:No

Maria:Ya estais advertidos...

Mike:Para la proxima vez

Andreina:Dejad de hablar asi

Mike:Co...

Maria:Mo

Andreina:¬¬

-movil-

Mike¿Diga?

Mario:FIESTA

Mike:¿Donde? ¿Cuando?

Mario:En mi habitacion esta noche

Mike:GUAY

Maria:Mario ¿eres tu?

Mario:Mierda-cuelga-

**Habitacion de Mario:**

Todos bailando,bebiendo,borracho la TripleB XD y mas cosas

Mario:LOROLOROLORO-canta-

Adrian:Soy..hip...el ...hip unico que no esta borracho...hip

Tsuna-chan:Mira quien..hip...habla...hip

Ana:-Entrando en la habitacion-PERO COMO PODEIS TENER EN UNA FIESTA UN NIÑO

Adrian:Onee-chan

Ana:Venga vente Ren alejate de ellos-dice llevandose a Ren-

Adrian:-se va al rincon oscuro a hacer circulitos-

Pol:Joder que corte

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Estaban todos con resaca

Mayu:Ves porque no te dejo ir de fiestas con tus supuestos amigos

Kazuki:Si (Pensando:MENUDA FIESTA ME PERDI T^T)

Karen y Penelope:Buenos dias Mickey¡ ^^

Mike:Me voy a dar una vuelta

Karen y Penelope:Esperame Mickey

Alba:No se cansan nunca

Shin:Al parecer no

Mario:-viendo la tele-Vamos Barça

Ana:Lo unico que haces es ver futbol

Mario:Bastante hago ya ¿no?

Ana:-le coge el mando y lo tira-Ala ahora sin mando

Mario:Pues te jodes que te tengo otro

Ana:¬¬

**Mientras Fuera:**

Silvia-chan:Hola Mike

Mike:hola Silvia ¿Que haces aqui?

Silvia:Sali a dar un paseo

Mike:Ah vale-en un segundo y pillando por sorpresa a Silvia,Mike la toma de la cintura y le da un beso-

Karen:Silvia O.O

Penelope:O.O Mickey

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Bueno final del capi<strong>

**Ana:Y ahora fiesta Lunes,Martes y Jueves que Miercoles y Viernes tenemos examenes**

**Mario:Pos que me suspendan es puente y no voy**

**Ana:Son las recuperaciones de FyQ y Tecnologia que suspendiste**

**Mario:Mierda ya solo falta que me quiten el Sabado y Domingo**

**Ana:Adiosssssssss**


	18. Chapter 18

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Barcelona campeon lo lo lo lo**

**Adrian:Bote bote bote madrididsta el que no bote**

**Ana:Ya empezamos**

**Mario:Inazuma eleven no nos pertence...de momento  
><strong>

* * *

><p>En capitulos anteriores de UVAR:<p>

_Silvia-chan:Hola Mike_

_Mike:hola Silvia ¿Que haces aqui?_

_Silvia:Sali a dar un paseo_

_Mike:Ah vale-en un segundo y pillando por sorpresa a Silvia,Mike la toma de la cintura y le da un beso-_

_Karen:Silvia O.O_

_Penelope:O.O Mickey_

* * *

><p>Silvia:Chicas OO

Karen:Silvia...me has traicionado...no me lo puedo creer-dice con tristeza

Penelope:-se acerca a Mike-Mike...

**PLAF¡**

Mike:Tengo que estar muy borracho porque no me dolio

Penelope:Eres un tonto-se va-

Karen:Si lo mismo que ella-se va-

Silvia:¿Porque lo hiciste?-le pregunta a Mike

Mike:Por algo sera-se va-

Silvia:¿Que ha querido decir?

Ana:Elemental

Silvia:¿Que quieres decir Ana?...ANA¡

Ana:Tranquila lo se todo...lo que te queria decir era que...

**Pasado un rato:**

Ana:Chicos volvemos a casa

Mario:Si fiesta

Pol:Bien

Chicos:FIESTA

Chicas:OTRA NO¡

Chicos:T.T

Alice:He vuelto

Tsuki:¿De donde vienes?

Alice:De comprar ^^-dice cargada de bolsas-

Tsuki:¿me has comprado algo?

Alice:Si

Jorge:¿Y a mi?

Alice:No

Jorge:T.T

Cameron:Hola

Alba:¿Y tu donde vienes?

Cameron:Bueno pues...

Lindsay:HOLA ^^

Alba:LINDSAY-la abraza-

Ana:Biennnnn mas gente,y en el campamento nos esperan mas

Mario:Mas fiestas

Ana:Solo piensas en eso

Mario:No tambien en el Barça-Madrid

Ana:¬¬ lo mismo es...venga vamos que perdemos el avion

**Salida de Paris:13:30**

**LLegada al Prat:14:30**

**LLegada a ****Barajas:15:00**

**LLegada a Murcia:16:30  
><strong>

**Llegada al campamento:17:00**

Mario:Estoy molt cansado

Tsuna:Pues ya somos dos

Ana:Chicos estos son los nuevos

Carol:Hola

Chicos:-se les cae la baba-

Chicas:¬¬

Mario:Un Angel

Carol:^^ que gracioso

Mario:^/^

Maria:-le pega a Mario-

Mario:Auch,a que a venido eso

Maria:¬¬

Mario:A si es verdad

Xabier:Hola

Pol:AHHHHHHH se llama igual que Xabi Alonso,matenme

Marc:Encantado-coge el cuchillo se Sergio-

Pol:¬¬ solo era una expresion

Xabier:Me llamare como Xabi Alonso pero soy del Barça

Pol:AMIGO¡

Xabi:¬¬U

Rebeca:Hola¡ ^^

Todos:OHHHHH que monada

Adrian:Nadie me quita mi puesto de cosa mas linda en el campamento-dice celoso-

Andreina:Celoso eh?,se lo que se siente y es por tu culpa Ò.Ó

Adrian:-pone ojos de cachorrito-

Andreina:A mi no me engañas

Adrian:Jope

**Habitacion 1:**

Mike:la vida es bella ^^

Tsuna:-susurrando a Mario-Oye Mario este esta muy raro ultimamente

Kazuki:si es verdad se rie solo,sonrie,esta contento

Mario:Eso solo puede siginificar una cosa

Tsuna:Que se ha fumao un porro

Mario:No barato que se a enamorado

Kazuki y Tsuna:QUEEEEEEEEE

Mario:Habra que hacer espionaje

-suena la musica de Mision Imposible-

Ana:De eso nada

Mario,Tsuna y Kazuki:Nos has quitado la ilusion T.T

Maria:A Mike le gusta Silvia-chan

Mario,Tsuna,Kazuki:¿QUEEEEEEEEEE¡?

Ana:Se han besado

Tsuna,Kazuki y Mario:¿QUEEEEEE¡?

Mayu:y Karen y Penelope estan destrozadas

Kazuki,Tsuna,Mario:¿QUEEEEEEEE¡?

Shin:Al proximos que diga QUE lo mato

Kazuki,Mario y Tsuna:¿COMOOOOO?

Ana:¬¬ los mato

Mayu:A Kazuki no porfa

Kazuki:O.O Mayu

Mayu:A el lo mato yo

Kazuki:T.T lo sabia

Shin:Alegrate asi no te mato yo

Kazuki:Menudos animos

Mike:¿Que haceis todos aqui?

Mario:Si te digo la verdad...no lo se

Pol:Nano que empeza el partid

Mario:QUE¡

Ana:Mike ¿Te apeteceria una cita?

Mike:Depende ¿Con quien? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?

Ana:¬¬

Maria:Con Silvia-chan,en el proximo capitulo,en el campamento

Mike:...Vale pero que conste que lo hago por que soy un caballero

Chicas:Si hombre

**Detras de la puerta**

Karen:¿Has oido eso?

Penelope:Si,pero dilo tu primero

Karen:Tenemos que destruir esa cita

Penelope:Ahh eso

Karen:¬¬...¿Amigas?

Penelope:Solo hasta despues de la cita

Karen:Me parece justo

**Mientras tanto en el salon:**

Pol,Mario,Adrian:CAMPIONS CAMPIONS OE OE OE

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Bueno final del capi<strong>

**Ana:En el proximo capitulo la cita  
><strong>

**Mario:CAMPEONES CAMPEONES  
><strong>

**Ana:Dios santo todo el dia asi  
><strong>

**Mario:Adiossss**

**Ana:Adiosssssssss**


	19. La Cita

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Barcelona campeon del mundialito lo lo lo lo**

**Marc:No nos cansamos de ganar  
><strong>

**Adrian:Bote bote bote Neymar el que no bote**

**Ana:Ya empezamos**

**Mario:Inazuma eleven no nos pertence...de momento  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un dia cualquiera:<p>

Mario:EY ¿quien se viene esta noche al parque de atracciones?

Pol:Yo

Adrian:Y yo

Mike:Yo no puedo

Mario¿porque?

Mike:Tengo una cita con Silvia

Mario:MIKE TIENE NOVIA,MIKE TIENE NOVIA

Mike:O/O pero que dices no es mi novia

Todos:MICKYE TIENE NOVIA MICKEY TIENE NOVIA

Sergio:Jope aqui tiene to el mundo novia menos yo

Pol:Ejem Ejem

Sergio:Y tu

Xabi:¬¬

Sergio:Vale y tu

Mario:Volviendo a lo del parque de atracciones ¿Quien se apunta?

Todos:YO¡

Mike:QUE y quien me ayuda con la cita

Maria y Ana:Nosotras ^^-dice entrando por la puerta-

Mike:Oh oh

Mario:-poniendole la mano en el hombro-Adios,siempre te recordare T^T

Maria y Ana:¬¬ ¿Has dicho algo primito/cariño?

Mario:Es la verdad T.T

Ana:Te voy a matar

Mario:No con mi nueva tecnica-coge a Ren y lo pone entre el y Ana-"ESCUDO ADORABLE"

Ren:TIA ANA¡

Ana:QUE MONADA ^^

Mario:-susurrando a los demas-Salid de aqui

Todos:Vale

**Al cabo de unas horas 8:30 de la noche:**

**En una habitacion oscura**

Karen:-atada a una silla-¿Recuerdame como llegamos a esto?-pregunta a Penelope que tambien estaba atada-

Penelope:Pues que Alba,Mayu,Buchis y Andrea que no se de donde salio nos encerraron aqui para no estropear la cita de Silvia y Mike

Karen:Y a mi que ahora me empezaba a gustar Jorge T.T

En otra habitacion

Alba:¿Seguro que hicimos lo correcto?

Mayu:Si tu tranquila

Andrea:Menos mal que Silvia me aviso con tiempo

Buchis:¿Si ya y tu de donde saliste?

Andrea:No lo se

**Mientras en la habitacion 1:**

Pol:Oye Mike ¿como hiciste que Penelope se enamorara de ti?

Mike:Pues porque Mario la dejo por otra ¿Porque?

Pol:Por nada,por nada

Nuria:Hermanito

Pol:¿Que?

Nuria:¿Te gusta Penelope?

Pol:No

Nuria:Si

Pol:No

Nuria:No

Pol:Si

Nuria:Lo ves,si te gusta ^^

Pol:¬/¬ VETE A LA MI****

Nuria:Vale T.T

Mario:-hablando por telefono-So come in the next chapter,Yes,Yes,Okay,Bye Ryder

Mario:Pol,Adivina quien viene en el proximo capitulo

Pol:Ryder,hacia tiempo que no lo veia

Mario:Hai,se fue hace mucho

Mario y Pol:WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT

Mike:OS QUEREIS CALLAR ME ESTAIS PONIENDO NERBIOSO

Pol:Mario Nervioso se escribe con v

Mario:Supongo que por eso suspendi lengua

Ana:Mike venimos a arreglarte para tu cita

Mike:Tengo los dias contados

Mario:-despidiendose con la mano-Adiosssssssss

Pol:-igual que Mario-No te olvidaremos

**30 minutos despues:**

Mike:Me veo extraño-dice mirandose a un espejo-

Ana:Ni que fuera la primera ve que te pones traje y corbata

Maria y Andreina:Solo lo hacer para imitar a Barney

Mike:Esto va a ser Legen...

Mario:dario

Ana:¬¬

**Ya en la cita:**

En medio del campamento habia una mesa,dos sillas,velas etc etc.

Mike:*no creo que esto salga bien,Mario te matare*-llega a la mesa donde estaba ya Silvia-Ho...Hola Silvia ^/^

Silvia:Hola Mike,que guapo vas hoy ^^

Mike:Gracias...tu tambien estas muy guapa-se sienta-

Camarero:¿Que desean los jovenes?

Mike:¿Endo?

Camarero:No se quien es ese Endo pero dicen que es muy guapo

Mike:¬¬ si ya,yo quiero pizza ^^

Camarero:Solo tenemos spaguettis

Silvia:Entonces para que preguntas ¬¬

Camarero:Porque es lo que se hace en estos casos

**Mientras en la Cabaña Secreta CHAN CHAN CHAN**:

Maria:-mirando una pantalla-el clasico de los spaguettis nunca falla bien echo Ana

Ana:Me lo dijo Mario

Maria:De verdad ayyy que monada

Ana:Ya claro me lo dijo despues de ver peliculas

**En una habitacion:**

Mario:-viendo la tele-Noo-se pone a llorar-porque se tiene que morir la madre de bambi T.T

Tsuna:Cuando nos ibamos al parque de atracciones

Mario:Ahora mismo ^^-dice dejando de llorar-

Kazuki:Eh yo no puedo,he quedado con Mayu

Mario:Claro Siempre Mayu y nosotros ¿que?

Shin:A mi tambien me ignora

Pol:La novias siempre te arruinan la vida

Mario:estoy de acuerdo contigo-chocan las manos-

Sergio:Entonces a ti te la han arruinado

Mario:SI Maria no me deja estar con otras chicas T.T

**Cabaña secreta:**

Ana:¿Sigues creyendo que es una monada?

Maria:SI ^^,aunque esta me la paga ¬¬

**Con Mike y Silvia:**

Estaban comiendo spaghettis tan tranquilamente hasta que cogen el mismo spaguetti y sin querer se besan

Mike:O/O Perdon

Silvia:No hace falta que te disculpes ^/^-dice besandolo de nuevo-

Mike:*nananana el paraiso anananana*Te Quiero

Silvia:Y yo a ti

**Mientras en el parque de atracciones:**

Mario:Jo ya nos vamos

Todos:Si

Mario:Pero yo queria montar otra vez en la montaña...

Todos:NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA

Mario:¿Cual? montaña rusa

Todos:-Vomitan-

Mario:Tampoco fue para tanto 300 kilometros por hora con giros de hasta 120 grados

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Bueno final del capi<strong>

**Ana:En el proximo capitulo la NAVIDAD,asi que diganos los regalos que qiueren  
><strong>

**Mario:y en el proximo capitulo con dedicatoria a Harumaru-chan  
><strong>

**Adrian:Y vendran Kanon y Masato  
><strong>

**Ana:Adiosssssssss**


	20. Navidad e Inglaterra

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Hoy he de dar unos comunicados importantes**

**Primero:Acabe las clases...no me queda ninguna...gracias no acepto halagos**

**Ana:Eso es un comunicado importante ¬¬**

**Mario:Si el segundo:**

**El capitulo de hoy se lo dedicamos a Harumaru-chan Felicidades (adelantadas)**

**Ana:Y ahora sin mas demora el capitulo**

**Mario:Inazuma Elven no nos pertence  
><strong>

* * *

><p>25 diciembre (Navidad) 8:00 de la mañana<p>

Adrian:-bostezando-Hoy es navidad...ZZZ...NAVIDAD¡ REGALOS-baja las escaleras como un rayo

Mario:Ya tardabas

Adrian:¿Desde que hora estas aqui?

Marc:Desde la 5 ^^

Adrian:Valeeee

Mario:Te estaba esperando

-suena musica de vaqueros,se miran a los ojos y salen rayos-

Adrian:quien antes habra sus regalos gana

Mario:Me parece bien

Marc:-con un cronometro-YA¡

-empiezan a abrir los regalos como locos-

Todos:¿¡Y MIS REGALOS¡?

Mario:Yo que se ¬¬U,SI TOMA la Play Station 3 ^^

**Ahora un resumen de los regalos de Navidad que a recibido cada uno**

**Mario-Play Station 3,Uncharted 3,PES 12,Nueva equipacion del FCBarcelona y un jet privado**

**Ana-Iphone 4S,Android,Samsung Galaxy y un beso de Fidio  
><strong>

**Mario:No te faltaran moviles ¬¬**

**Adrian-100 camiones de Chocolate y dulces**

**Marc-Camara de fotos y video**

**Chizu-Beso de Kariya**

**Tsuki-Notebook y un beso de Marc  
><strong>

**Alice-Blackberry y un beso de Mido  
><strong>

**Shin-Violin stradivarius,un muñeco budu de Endo,coleccion de cuchillo,imagenes Yaoi,Wii,X-Box**

**Kazuki-Un beso de Mayu,armas nuevas,guitarra electrica**

**Furunade-dos maquinas de tortura,100 mangas yaoi,una imagen de fudo y kido yaoi,maquillaje oscuro y una tunica**

**Sergio-Iphone,una espada,TV de 500 pulgadas (O.O) en 3D y un kit de proteccion de hermanas pequeñas**

**Buchis:armas de torturas,TV de 600 pulgadas,Wii,Ordenador,Iphone,Guia de supervivencia contra hermanos sobreprotectores**

**Alba:Entradas para un concierto de Adele,IPod,la pelicula de Glee y un viaje a Italia**

**Mayu:un beso de Kazuki,taje de azafata,turron y Blackberry**

**Penelope:un novio (N/A:una tarea complicada...POL¡)**

**Andrea:Iphone,un beso de Sergio**

**Karen:Un beso de Jorge y un kit de armas**

**Silvia:Un Peluche,una flauta dulce,un beso de Mike**

**Pol:una camiseta del barça firmada por todos los jugadores**

(los que faltan es porque no me han dicho nada)

Ana:¿de donde han salido todos los regalos?

Mario:Pues de...ellos¡

...

Mario:he dicho de ellos¡

-Aparecen Kanon,Masato y Shiratori con un gorro de Santa Claus-HOLA¡

Maria:KANON MASATO¡-los abraza-

Shiratori:ejem ejem ¬¬

Maria:Hola Shiratori ^^

Shiratori:gracias ¬¬

Ana:Ahhhhhh se me olvidaba el viaje

Mario¿Que viaje?

Ana:El que tenemos que hacer a Manchester,Londres y Liverpool

Mario:Bien vamos a ver el Big Ban

Kazuki:Es el Big Ben

Mario:Lo que sea OLD TRAFFORD LOLOLOLO

Pol:ANFILED

-En el avion-

**-los asientos quedan asi-**

**Ana-Fidio Mario-Maria**

**Silvia-Mike Pol-Xabi**

**Andrea-Sergio Buchis-Nuria**

**Chizu-Fubuki Tsuki-Marc**

**Jorge-Karen Alice-Mido**

**Carol-Penelope Rebeca-Adrian**

**Alba-Shin Kazuki-Mayu**

**Lindsay-Cameron Andreina-Toramaru**

**Goenji-Natsumi Endo-Aki**

**Hiroto-Ulvida Tachi-Haruna**

**Tsunami-Toko Kido-Fudo**

** Masato,**

Jorge:Decidme que este no es el avion de Paris

Ana:Si lo es

Chicos:NOOOOOOOOOOO caeremos en el Tamesis

Ana:Que no que era broma ^^

Chicas:JAJAJAJA

Chicos:No hace gracia ¬¬

Mike:Pol psame la cancion que me dijiste

Pol:Quina a si la de Johnny la gente esta muy loca

Mike:Si esa

Mario:nossa nossa asi voce me mata ai se eu te pego delicia delicia ai se eu te pego

Maria:Aun estas con la cancion de M***** esa

Mario:Vale cambiare de cancion...Valdes arriba,controla Iniesta,la toca Xavi y pase a Villa

Maria:NO HABLES DEL BARCELONA

Mario:Pues no pienso hablar del Madrid ¬¬

Maria:¬¬

Mario:¬¬

Maria:¬¬

Mike:Estais desde el barça-madrid a si ¿cuando vais a cortar?-dice con estrellas en los ojos

Maria:Mike hermanito,calladito estas mas guapo

Mike:Este callado o no siempre estou guapo

Maria:Te lo dire de otra forma O TE CALLAS O TE MATO

Mike:Vale

Mario:jajajaja

Maria:¬¬ tambien va para ti

Mario:T.T

-Ya en Manchester-

Ana:¿en que hotel vamos a estar?

Mario:En el mas barato,ese mismo-entran todos al hotel-

Habitacion 1:Mario,Pol,Mike,Kazuki,Jorge,Cameron y Sergio

Habitacion 2:Maria,Penelope,Silvia,Mayu,alba,Karen,Ana,Andrea y Shin

Habitacion 3:Marc,Adrian,Xabi,Fidio,Fubuki y Mido

Habitacion 4:Tsuki,Rebeca,Carol,Chizu,Alice,Buchis,Nuria,Lindsay y Andreina

Habitacion 5:Todos los demas

**-Habitacion 1-**

Kazuki:Me pido la litera de arriba ^^

Pol:Jo T^T ya me ha quitado la ilusion

Mike:¿verdad que la vida es maravillosa? ^^

Cameron,Sergio,Kazuki,Mario y Pol:O.O Esta Fumao¡

Pol:Tio que le pasa

Cameron:Esta asi desde su cita con Silvia

Sergio:El poder del amor lo tiene perdido

Mario:Esperad-se acerca a el-Mike

Mike:¿que?

Mario:Maria y yo vamos a casarnos

Kazuki:Se ha vuelto loco

Pol:Lo se

Jorge:¿palomitas?

Sergio:Shhhhh ahora es la mejor parte

Mike:MARIO¡ Ò.Ó Felicidades cuñado ^^

Todos:QUEEEEEE

Mario:Lo hemos perdido para siempre u.u

Cameron:Pobre aun era muy joven u.u

Kazuki:siempre lo recordare como un buen amigo u.u

Mike:¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Fin del capitulo<strong>

**Ana:En los proximos haremos viajes por Inglaterra,Italia y Estado Unidos**

**Mario:Claro como eres medio Italiana tenemos que ir a Italia**

**Ana:EY que te eres medio Estodounidense**

**Mario:VIVA ESPAÑA(himno español)...Oh say can you see(Himno estadounidense)**

**Ana:¬¬ Adiossssssss**

**Mario:Adiossssss**


	21. Chapter 21

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Hoy nos vamos de viajes**

**Ana:No sera de viaje**

**Mario:No que estamos en manchester,vamos a milan y a parma  
><strong>

**Ana:¿lo repartimos en 2 capitulos?**

**Mario:Y una mierda todo en un capitulo**

**Ana:Vale  
><strong>

**Mario:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertence  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ana:Vamos de viaje¡<p>

Mario:ESPERATE que aun no he visitao Old Trafford

Ana:Vale 30 minutos-se va-

Mario:Pol

Pol:Si vamos

Mario y Pol:OLD TRAFFORD-se van corriendo-

Todos:¬¬U

Maria:Mike llevame de compras

Andreina:Y a mi

Mike:Si hombre no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Maria:Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer

Mike:Touche

Maria:Venga vamos...alli¡

Mike:Madre mia que dia

**En Old Trafford:**

Mario:LUCAS¡

...

Pol:LUKITAS¡

...

-se miran y asienten-

Mario y Pol:LUCAS LEIVA¡

Lucas:QUE NO ME LLAMEIS ASI QU ESE ES DEL LIVERPOOL

Mario:Paleto ^^

Pol:Barato ^^

Lucas:Tontos ¬¬

-Se abrazan-

**Pasados 30 minutos:**

Ana:Venga tenemos que ir a Milan vamos vamos vamos

Mario:cugino così in fretta perché

Ana:¿Que haces? ¬¬

Mario:praticare la mia lingua italiana

Ana:Si claro lo que tu digas ¬¬

Mario:no has entendido nada ¿verdad?

ana:No

Mario:Y para que esta el traductor google...alabado sea

Ana:dejalo,nos vamos a milan ^^

Marc:lololo San Siro lololo

Tsuki:Jorge llevame las maletas

Jorge:¿QUE? otra vez

Alice:Y a mi

Jorge:YO NO-le caen encima mas maletas-

Karen:Las mias tambien las llevas

Jorge:-saliendo del monton de maletas-que alguien me mate por favor

Pol:-saca una motosierra-como quieras no te dolera

Jorge:ERA BROMA LOCO ASESINO¡

Pol:A este paso jamas podre matar a alguien u.u

Ana:Venga subid al avion-suben todos.

Alba:Kazuki,Mike,Mario ¿que pasa?

Kazuki:Yo al avion no subo hasta que no sea seguro

Mike:Si aun recuerdo lo de paris T.T

Kazuki:Tenias que contarlo ¿no? T.T ya me has hecho llorar al recordarlo

Mario:Ademas,yo soy el mas listo de la clase,a mi nadie me engaña

Mike:Yo si que soy el mas listo de mi clase

Maria:¬¬

Kazuki:¿tu? pero si eres mas tonto que el mas tonto del mundo

Mike:tu te callas tu si que eres tonto

Kazuki:¿ah si? hazme el resumen de la guerra mundial

Mike:Chupao...ratatatata… bom, bom bom bom ra,tatatatatatattaatabom ahhhhhh Cabr**,me dieron, malditos nazis.

Todos:¬¬

Silvia:Bueno si no vienen ire a ligar con algun chico veneciano

Mike:Ya voy

Mayu:Y yo me ire con Shin a conocer chicos ¿verdad?

Shin:Si ^^

Kazuki:¬¬U-sube-

Mario:Cobardes -.-

**-En Milan-**

Ana:Mario tu trajeta de credito

Mario:NO,mi tesoro-Gollum mode on-

Ana:Damela

Mario:Que no

Ana:Porfa-ojos de cachorrito-

Mario:Sabes que no funciona conmigo

Ana:y te dejo pegar a Fidio

Fidio:¿que?

Mario:Vale-se la da-

Fidio:oh oh-corre a la velocidad de la luz-

Mario:No huyas cobarde-se engancha con algo-por favor dime que me he enganchado con un arbusto

Maria:NO-se lo lleva-

Mario:-traga duro- no me gusta esto

Lucas:-se quita la gorra-fue un buen amigo

Sergio:Lo recordare siempre u.u Andrea ¿quieres dar un paseo? ^^

Andrea:Vale

Tsuki:Marc, llevame de compras

Marc:Estoy pobre-intentando librarse-

Tsuki:¬¬

Marc:^^U no me mates

Tsuki:Que te vengas¡ Ò.Ó

Marc:vale u.u

Jorge:Los hermanos Mizanin van a morir pobres

Pol:Con lo que mola su apellido u.u me lo pido

Todos:-cara WTF-

Pol:Algo de herencia tendran que dejar yo me pido el apellido

Kazuki:Pues yo me pido su PSP,una vez me la tiro por la ventana ¬¬

Todos:¿cuando?

Kazuki:No lo contare,eria muy doloroso para mi T^T

Mayu:Dejate de tonterias-se van-

Shin y Alba:¬¬U

**-Con Mario y Maria-**

Estaban discutiendo

Maria:PORQUE NUNCA QUIERES HACER NADA CONMIGO¡

Mario:PORQUE SIEMPRE ME ESTAS MANDANDO COSAS¡

Maria:COSAS QUE NUNCA HACES

Mario:PORQUE ERES UNA MANDONA

Maria:CLARO AHORA SOY YO LA MALA ¿NO?

Mario:PUES SI

Maria:¿PORQUE ESTAMOS DICUTIENDO?

Mario:PORQUE EL BARÇA LE GANO AL MADRID¡-dice gritando mucho-...PLAF¡

Mario:¿porque me pegas?

Maria:-llorando-porque eres un tonto,TE ODIO-se va- **(Ana:Como te gusta liar las cosas/Mario:Mucho ^^)**

Mario:Creo que me he pasado,deberia disculparme,va son chicas se le pasara ** (Ana:Ahora si que estas equivocado)**

Mario:Ademas tenia que pegar a Fidio

**-En el aeropuerto-**

Pol:Vayan estan vivos,pensaba que moririan u.u

Marc:Mi tarjetita si que ha muerto T^T

Tsuki:no seas tonto solo te he gastado 100.000 euros

todos:O.O

Ana:Proximo destino Parma

Marc:volvemos a casita-dice llorando-

* * *

><p><strong>En Parma:<strong>

Mike:Esta ciudad no la conoce niq uien la invento -.-

Mario:Ehh un respeto que Parma es una ciudad ubicada en el condado de Cuyahoga en el estado estadounidense de Ohio

Mie:lo que yo decia

ana:Por cierto en el proximo capitulo,tenemos un baile

Chicas:SIIIIIII

Chicos:NOOOOOOOO¡**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Fin del capitulo<strong>

**Ana:bueno y ahora unas preguntas que queremos que contesten en los reviews**

**1:¿Quieren que Maria y Mairo se reconcilien?**

**Si**

**No**

**2:¿Hcemos que baile Fuburra con un burro?**

**Si**

**Si  
><strong>

**3:Quieren que Pol y Penelope tengan una cita?**

**Si**

**No**

**4:¿Tiramos a Endo desde un puente?**

**Si**

** No  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Maldito INSTITUTO moriras entre terrible sufrimiento¡**

**Ana:¿porque gritas?**

**Mario:Because Tomorrow I Have a English Exam**

**Ana:In Spanish please**

**Mario:Que mañana tengo examen de ingles**

**Ana:Es facil**

**Mario:¿Sabes las preguntas?**

**Ana:No he estudiado y estoy atenta en clase**

**Mario:...sabes que soy ese tipo de persona**

**Ana:Si por desgracia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ana:Vamos a hacer un baile mañana por la noche<p>

Todos:Valeeee

Ana:¿Alguien que este en contra?

Chicos:-levantan la mano-

Ana:-saca una escopeta-¿Alguien?

Chicos:-bajan las mano asustados-

Ana:Mucho mejor

Adrian:Me pido Dj

Marc:¿Y como se haran las parejas?

Ana:Los chicos se lo tienen que pedir a las chicas punto final-se va-

Mario:Me vuelvo a casa-se va-

Adrian:Esta en la otra direccion

Mario:-se da la vuelta-Lo sabia te estaba probando

Adrian:ya claro ¬¬U

-Despues de un rato-

Puerta:Ding Dong¡

?:Who is?

Ana,Adrian y Marc:ABUELA¡

Todos:¿Abuela?

Abuela:Chicos que sorpresa cuanto tiempo-los abraza-

Marc:Desde cuando hablas español

Abuela:No se

Mario:Es que mañana tengo examen de ingles y no quiero escribir asi

Ana:Pues eso seria una buena forma de estudiar

Mario:¿que significa estudiar?

Mike:Lo que tu no haces

Mario:YO no hago muchas cosas por ejemplo:no hago los deberes,no hago la comida,no hago...muchas otras cosas

Jorge:Lo que tu digas ¬¬

Marc:Abu se puden quedar nuestros amigos a dormir

Abuela:Claro

Ana:¿Vais al baile con alguna chica ya?

Kazuki:Solo faltamos Jorge,Mike,Sergio,Mario y yo

Mario:-acercandose a Mark-si ya claro y este tiene novia ¿no?

Maria:Va a ir conmigo

Mario:...

-hay un silencio de 2 minutos-

Chizuru:Nunca ha habido un silencio tan grande en todo el fic

Buchis:Gran verdad ^^

Sergio:¿Gravedad? eso no es lo de el espacio

Buchis:¬¬

**-Mientras en la cabeza de Mario-**

Mario:*y ahora que digo,que hago,y si ahora Mark y Maria se hacen novios*

Demonio:Miente diles que te alegras por ellos...

Angel:Y luego encierra a Mark en una habitacion

Mario:¿Tu no eras el bueno?

Angel:Una cosa es ser bueno y otra tonto

Mario:Entonce que hago

Demonio:LO QUE TE HEMOS DICHO

Mario:Ok

**-volviendo a la normalidad-**

Mario:Me alegro por vosotros ^^-se va-

Sergio:-persiguiendolo-¿quien eres y que has hecho con Mario?

Jorge:Devuelvenoslo lo queremos vivo o muerto

Kazuki:Preferiblemente vivo ^^

Mario:Quereis dejadme en paz de una VEZ-se mete en su cuarto-

Todos:Vale

**-Al dia siguiente-**

Mike:-tocando la puerta-Mario tengo que hablar contigo...MARIO...¿Mario?-abre-no hay nadie...habra bajado ya

Mario:-debajo de la cama-T.T aun no quiero morir...mi plan tengo que hacerlo

**-despues de comer-**

Mark:-paseando por el pasillo-Lalalala-se abre una puerta y alguien lo mete hay dentro

...

Mark:-atado a una silla y amordazado-mmmmmmmm

Mario:ya si claro lo que tu digas...Abuela¡ tenemos cloroformo

Abuela:Mira en la cocina

Mario:-va a la cocina-oh cierto...no es buen sitio para tener cloroformo-vuelve a la habitacion-Ala asi no habla.

Mark:-se duerme-

Mario:Cada dia me parezco mas a Dexter ** (N/A:El de dibujos animados no el otro el de verdad)**

**-en otro lugar-**

Kazuki:Vamos a hacer una apuesta

Mike:¿apuesta?

Kazuki:El ultimo en pedirle una cita a su novia para el baile de hoy invita a una ronda de cervezas...

Mike:Vale

Kazuki:Para todo el mundo

Mike:Es mucho dinero...acepto

Alba:Me pido jefa de la apuesta

Shin:Y yo

Kazuki:Bien...empezamos...YA-se va-

Mike:No voy a perder-se va-

Alba:Shin ve a decirselo a Mayu...yo se lo digo a Silvia

Shin:Vale

**-Habitacion de Sergio-**

Andrea:¿Para que me has llamado Sergio?

Sergio:Pues para decirte una cosa

Andrea:¿el que?

Sergio:Pues...si tu...querias venir...al baile ¿conmigo?

Andrea:Claro-lo abraza-

**-Jardin de delante-**

Jorge:Oye Karen ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Karen:Vale ^^-le da un beso y se va-

Jorge:-se desmaya-**  
><strong>

Mario:-mirando por la ventana-y luego dicen que soy yo el timido

Dione:¿quien lo dice?

Mario:De momento nadie...DIONE

Dione:Tengo que hablar contigo

Mario:¿que pasa? *que no me mate,que no me mate,que no mate*

Dione:¿sabes donde esta Afrodi?

Mario:En su cuarto

Dione:Vale Adios

Mario:De la que me he librado

Mike:¿de que te has librado?

Mario:*no si no podia ir mejor la cosa* de nada ^^U

Mike:Ya vale oye ¿sabes que le pasa a Maria? la noto triste

Mario:tu tambien te has dado cuenta-estilo Jose Mota

Mike:¿tienes tu la culpa de que este asi?

Mario:Que que que...no...no que va...oye ¿y tu apuesta?

Mike:LA APUESTA¡-se va-

Mario:Que bueno es tener camaras de vigilancia en mi habitacion ^^

**-En en jadin trasero-**

Kazuki:-llega corriendo-Mayu tengo que...decirte...una cosa...vale ya esta

Mayu:¿el que? que haces apuestas con Mike a mis espaldas

Kazuki:¿Que? ¿como?...SHIN¡...bueno entonces vienes conmigo ¿o no?

Mayu:Dejame en paz-se va-

**-En el salon-**

Mike:Hola Silvia ^^

Silvia:Hola ¿vienes por lo del baile?

Mike:¿como lo has sabido?

Silvia:Me lo dijo Alba,sabia que eras tonto pero no tanto

Mike:Jeje tonto y tanto

Silvia:-le pega-Idiota

Mike:Ayyy

**-En un puente-**

Endo:¿Y dices que tengo que saltar desde aqui?

Ana:NO como dices eso

Endo:Menos mal

Ana:Saltar desde aqui y hacer una foto

Endo:T.T lo sabia

Ana:-lo empuja-Venga

Endo:AHHHHHHHHHH-cae al suelo-

Ana:Mmmmm no la foto no es buena salta otra vez

Endo:QUE

Ana:Vamos

Endo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**-por la noche-**

Fuburra:Y decis que tengo que bailar con un burro

Adrian:Exacto

Fuburra:Me niego

Marc:Pero si es tu primo

Burro:Si esa es mi prima sera prima lejana porque hasta yo soy mas guapo que esa cosa

Adrian:Ves primos ^^

Fuburra:¬¬-se pone a bailar con el burro-

Buchis:Esto a youtube-grabando-

Chizuru:-Haciendo fotos-Me hare rica MUAJAJAJA

Llegan todos y ven la escena

Todos:JAJAJAJA

**-se van todos o casi todos a bailar-**

Mario:Que os ha pasado galanes-acercandose a Mike y Kazuki-

Kazuki y Mike:Dejanos en paz

Mario:Ok ok-mira por la sala y estaban casi todos bailando y se acerca a Maria-

Mario:¿quieres bailar?

Maria:Contigo no gracias

Mario:Ven que tengo que decirte una cosa

Ana:Chicas sacad las armas

Chizuru,Buchis,Shin y Alba:-sacan escopetas-¿y esto para que?

ana:Para disparar a Endo ^^

Endo:Oh oh

**Con Mario y Maria:**

Maria:¿que quieres?

Mario:Pedirte disculpas

Maria:¿que?

Mario:Si,por lo del otro dia

Maria:continua

Mario:Me comporte como un idiota y lo siento ¿me perdonas?

Maria:¬¬ bonito discurso

Mario:Es lo que he aprendido de las peliculas

Maria:Vale te perdono-le da un beso y se va-

Mario:Y ¿decias que no iba a perdonarme?

Pol:Vale me equivoque

Mario:Dame los 10 euros

Pol:solo tengo 7

Mario:Que mas da

**-Despues de acabar el baile-**

Ana:Bueno creo que ahora...

Adrian:FUBURRA SE HA ESCAPADO

Ana:QUE ¿A DONDE HA IDO?

Adrian:Al bosque

Mario:Y ¿ahora que? el bosque esta lleno de animales peligrosos

ana:Habra que buscarla

Marc:Y porque no dejamos que muera alli

Ana:No tenemos que seguir torturandola...mañana empezamos

Todos:HAI

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Fin del capitulo<strong>

**Ana:Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Mario:Dejen Reviews  
><strong>

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Maldito INSTITUTO de nuevo moriras entre terrible sufrimiento¡**

**Ana:y ahora ¿porque gritas?**

**Mario:Examenes...mucho examenes...examenes everywhere**

**Ana:Vale vale me ha quedado claro**

**Mario:Lo que mas me cabrea es que tengo que hacer un examen de recuperacion habiendo aprobado Ò.Ó  
><strong>

**Ana:Ahhhh claro  
><strong>

**Mario:Bueno en este capitulo nos dedicamos buscar a Fuburra**

* * *

><p><em>Adrian:FUBURRA SE HA ESCAPADO<em>

_Ana:QUE ¿A DONDE HA IDO?_

_Adrian:Al bosque_

_Mario:Y ¿ahora que? el bosque esta lleno de animales peligrosos_

_ana:Habra que buscarla_

_Marc:Y porque no dejamos que muera alli_

_Ana:No tenemos que seguir torturandola...mañana empezamos_

_Todos:HAI_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Mientras por el bosque-<strong>_

Fuburra:¿hola? ¿hay alguien?

Serpiente:AHHH un monstruo¡

Fuburra:AHHHHHH una serpiente que habla

**Con los Cazadores:**

Ana:bien tienen todo el armamento

Todos:HAI

Marc:-vestido de militar-Jefa necesitamos soldados

Mario:-con un movil-Espera...Si ¿puedes venir?

Adrian:¿A quien has llamado?

Mario:Sorpresa ^^

Ana:Bueno vamos a la caza de Fuburra

Todos:Hai-se van hacia el bosque-

Fuburra:No se donde estoy-se pone a llorar-AYUDA

Aberroncho:AHHHHh JOAKINES¡

Fuburra:En este bosque te encuentras de todo ¬¬

-**Cazadores:**

**-detras de unos arbustos-  
><strong>

Marc y Mario:Obvio¡

Ana:Apunten...FUEGO

Todos:-disparan dardos tranquilizantes-

Fuburra:AHHHH me han encontrado

Mario:COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LE HAYAMOS DADO NINGUNO Ò.Ó

Maria:TU ERES EL QUE ESCRIBES Ò.Ó

Mario:¬¬ Touche

?:ALguien necesita ayuda

Mario:Frost

Frost:Holaaaaaaa

Mario:LLegas tarde ¬¬*

Frost:Eh que al menos he llegado ¿no?

Mario:Cierto

Mike:Y ahora que hacemos se nos ha escapado

Ana:Hacer lo que un buen cazador haria en estos casos...

Kazuki:Matar un pajaro y comerselo

Ana:¬¬U no tonto hacer una trampa

Kazuki:Ahhh vale es que no te explicas ^^U

* * *

><p>Chizuru:Ana<p>

Ana:¿si?

Chizuru:¿Estas segura de que esto funcionara ^^U?

Ana:Claro es que no ves las pelicular y series americanas siempre hacen esta trampa

Voz en Off:La trampa consistia en una caja de madera sostenida por un palo atado a una cuerda que al estirar de la cuerda dejaba caer la caja atrapando lo que alla en ella en ese momento

Tsuki:Es cierto que te encuentras de todo en este bosque ¬¬U

Marc:Ya te digo cuando era pequeño me encontre un Pikachu

Pol:SIIII sabian que existian ¿como fue?

Mario:Tenias que preguntarlo ¿verdad?

Marc:Facil era un dia normal y corriente como hoy...

Flashback:

_Marc a los 5 años:Hemano en ete boque no hay nada buno_

_Mario a los 5 años:¿ah no? y que e ea coa de ahi-señalando una cosa rara parecida a una rata pero amarilla_

_Marc:Voy a ver-se va a ver la rata amarilla-_

_Mario a los 5 años:ushihshisshi-risa estilo Kogure-_

_Marc:Haba u pikau_

_Pichaku:Pika¡_

_Marc:-lo toca-_

_Pikachu:-suelta un rayo y lo deja chamuscado y se va-_

_Mario:-se acerca a Marc-La poxima ve no me hagas caso ushishishi_

Fin del flashback:

Tsuki:Ohh pobrecito-abraza a Marc-MARIO ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? Ò.Ó

Marc:^/^

Mario:Somos hermanos...nos peleamos mucho

Ana:Dejaros ya de historias y pensar un cebo para la trampa

Todos:¿un cebo?-se ponen a pensar-

Shin:-se le enciende una bombilla en la cabeza-Una foto de Endo ^^

Todos:SI

Endo:QUE a mi no me utiliceis mas malditos locos y malditas locas

Todos:Gracias por el cumplido ^^

Goenji:Estos cada dia estan peor ¬¬

Tachimukai:La verdad es que si

Ana:-le hace una foto a Endo-Ya esta-la coloca en la trampa-Ahora a esperar ^^

**30 minutos despues**

Lucas:Pues si que tarda

Pol:Vente con nosotros a jugar una partida en la PS3

Lucas:-ve a todos los chicos jugando-como habeis encontrado en enchufe y la tele para conectarla

Frost:Es que como ya hemos dicho 10.000 veces en este bosque hay de todo ^^

**1 hora despues:**

Alba:-Tirada en el suelo-Me aburro

Penelope:-igual que Alba-Y yo

Mayu:Amargadas sin novio ¬¬

**7 horas despues:**

Ana:Deberiamos pasar la noche aqui

Silvia:Y hacer guardia por si viene Fuburra

Mario:Me pido primer turno ^^

Jorge:Eso y yo contigo ¿alguien mas se apunta? ¿Sergio?

Sergio:-besandose con Andrea-No

Jorge:¬¬ para que preguntare

Kazuki:Yo me apunto

Ana:vale los demas a dormir

Todos:Vale...ZZZZZ

Kazuki:O.O que rapidez¡

* * *

><p><strong>Por la mañana:<strong>

Mario:Ayyy que bien he dormido

Mike:No me extraña has dormido encima mio

Mario:Bueno lo que sea

Ana:AHHHHHHHHHH

Mario:No he hecho nada no me mates T.T

Ana:Alguien se ha llevado la foto de Endo y no ha caido en la trampa

Chicas:Fuburra Ò.Ó

Mario:Menos mal que le puse un chip rastreador a la foto

Ana:Eres el mejor primo del mundo T^T (Ana:Nunca dije eso Ò.Ó)

Mario:Lo se lo se...bueno segun esto Fuburra esta-traga duro-

Todos:¿donde?

Mario:Al lado de la casa encantada -chan chan chan-

**Mientras al lado de la casa encantada:**

Fuburra:YA TENGO MI FOTO DE ENDO ^^...pero debo esconderme de esos locos-ve la casa-Alli mismo

**Con los cazadores:**

Alba:¿Que es esa casa encantada?

Mario:Es una casa donde los estudiantes pasaban las vacaciones...hace 15 años seis estudiantes murieron asesinado por alguien

Alguien:hola

Marc:¬¬ Adios

Mayu:-con miedo- y tenemos que ir alli

Kazuki:tranquila mayu yo te protegere

Shin:¿tu? si no sabes preotegerte ni a ti mismo ^^

Kazuki:Gracias ¬¬

Frost:Bueno a que esperamos ^^

**En la casa encantada:**

Ana:¿hola? ¿hay alguien?-se abre la puerta y hace un chirrido

Pol:-Vestido de cerrajero-A esta puerta le hace falta aceite

Lucas:Y a ti cerebro ¬¬U

Pol:^^

Penelope:Quereis dejar de pelear de una P*** vez

Pol y Lucas:Va...vale

Penelope:Asi mejor ^^

Mario:Bueno entramos

Todos:Tu primero

Mario:Cobardes ¬¬

Voz en off:Entra y aparece un vaho preocupante teniendo en cuenta que es agosto (N/A:Como es verano alocado es siempre verano)

Mario:¬¬ no hay nada quereis entar de una vez

Todos:Vale-entran-

-Se cierra la puerta-

Chicos:AHHHHH-se esconden tras un sofa que habia por alli-

Alice:Uy si que valientes

Ana:Vamos tenemos que encontrar a Fuburra y torturarla mucho por hacernos esto

Dione:-leyendo un cartel-segun este cartel en cada habitacion se encuentra una sorpresa

Mike:No me gusta como suena eso

Marc:nos divideremos en varios grupos...

Mario:Quien antes encuentre a Fuburra que avise a los demas

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Fin del capitulo<strong>

**Ana:Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Mario:Dejen Reviews  
><strong>

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**UN VERANO ALOCADO REMIX**

**Ana:Hola a todos,**

**Mario:Maldito INSTITUTO de nuevo moriras entre terrible sufrimiento¡**

**Ana:y ahora ¿porque gritas?**

**Mario:Examenes...mucho examenes...examenes everywhere y no me dejan actualizar¡  
><strong>

**Ana:Vale vale me ha quedado claro**

**Mario:Vamos con el capi  
><strong>

**Ana:Ahhhh claro  
><strong>

**Mario:Bueno en este capitulo por desgracia seguimos buscando a Fuburra  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Resumen de los anteriores capitulos de Un Verano Alocado Remix:<br>_

_Adrian:FUBURRA SE HA ESCAPADO_

_Ana:QUE ¿A DONDE HA IDO?_

_Adrian:Al bosque_

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa encantada:<strong>

Dione:-leyendo un cartel-segun este cartel en cada habitacion se encuentra una sorpresa

Mike:No me gusta como suena eso

Marc:nos divideremos en varios grupos...

Mario:Quien antes encuentre a Fuburra que avise a los demas

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24:la casa encantada Parte 2<p>

Mario:-vestido de emperador romano-Soldados¡

Soldados:Señor si señor

Mario:Luchad y puede que murais,huid y vivireis vives escoceses

Soldado1:Perdon emperador pero es que somos romanos

Mario:¿que?

Soldados 1:Somos romanos

Mario:ah...huid pero al morir en vuestro lecho no estareis dispuestos a cambiar un dia de vuestra maldita vida para volver aqui y matar a nuestros enemigos

Soldados:SIIIII

Mario:Espartanos ¿cual es vuestro oficio?

Soldados:Somos romanos -.-

Mario:ESROMANOS

Soldados:AU AU AU-se van-

Ana:¿pero que es esto?

Mario:Nada que quiero conquistar la Galia

Kazuki:Y ¿porque quieres invadir la Galia?

Mario:Es verdad VOSOTROS A INVADIRME ESPAÑA¡

Tsuki:Pero ¿que haces?

Mario:Conquistar España no era eso lo que habia que hacer

Ana:No tonto ¿no ves que estamos en una casa encantada? Ò.Ó

Mario:Entonces que habia que hacer-se quita el traje de emperador-

Mike:Buscar a Fuburra...

Maria:Para despues torturarla

Marc:¿lo pillas?

Mario:ahhhhhh No -.-

Kazuki:Tu eres tonto ¿no? ¬¬

Ana:No perdamos tiempo debemos dividirnos

Maria:ESPERAD Mario tiene algo que decir

Mario:¿Yo? no que va

Maria:¬¬ Toma-le da un papel-lo prometiste y si no lo haces cortamos ¬¬

Mario:Ok ok-leyendo el papel-"María (Harumaru-chan) es mucho más lista que yo (Mario Mizanin)"

Todos:JAJAJA QUE TONTO

Mario:-suspira-¿contenta?

Maria:Si ^^

Mario:Ahora te toca cumplir tu parte del trato

Maria:Ya lo se ¬¬

Mike:-llevandose a Mario-NO HABLES TANTO CON MI HERMANITA

Mario:¬¬U

Ana:-viendo como se van-si nosotros tambien vamos

* * *

><p><strong>Grupo 1:<strong>

Frost:ME ABURRO

Kazuki:¿Abrimos alguna puerta?

Mike:No oiste lo del cartel en cada una hay una sorpresa

Mario:Da igual

Frost:Si da igual-abre la puerta y aparece una playa-

Los cuatro:Chi...chicas en bikini-hemorragia nasal y se desmayan-

**Grupo 2:**

Jorge:No tengo ganas de abrir puertas y que me slagan cosas raras haced vosotros el trabajo

Marc:Si hombre no te jode

jorge:¬¬

Marc:¬¬

Sergio:CALMAAAAAA

Pol:Locos hay por el mundo -.-

Lucas:-tomando un helado-y tonto tambien ¬¬

Sergio:-abre una puerta y aparece un Barça-Madrid-

Pol:FUTBOL¡

Todos:BIEN¡ ^^

**Grupo 3**:

Endo:Necesito futbol-subiendose por las paredes-

Goenji y Fubuki:¬¬U

Kido:Venga terminemos con esto-abre una puerta-

Hombre 1:Vamos a matarlo

Hombre 2:Date prisa trae el cuchillo

Todos:Y esos tios que hacen -.-U

Hombre 1:-trae un balon-

Endo:BALON-lo detienes Kido,Goenji y Fubuki-

Hombre 2:-raja el balon-Ya esta muerto

Endo:AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO ANIMALES T^T UN BALON INOCENTE A MUERTO ESTA CASA DA MIEDO T^T QUIERO IRME DE AQUI

**Grupo 4:**

Ana:¿quien habre?

Maria:Yo no

Alba:yo tampoco

Shin:Ni yo

Silvia:Vale ya lo hago yo-abre la puerta-

Fuburra:Hola ^^

Todas:ahhhhhhh un fantasma-se van corriendo-

Fuburra:¿fantasma? si hoy nada

Ana:No teniamos que atraparla

Alba:que lo hagan los chicos

Maria:Si buena idea ^^

Shin:Vamos a tomarnos un helado

Todas:SI VAMOS

-Despues de alguna que otra manera atrapar a Fuburra-

**En una casa de Japon:  
><strong>

Mario:-tirado en el sofa-ahhhhhh hogar dulce hogar

Mike:Tambien teneis casa en Japon

Adrian:Clarooooooo ^^

Ana:Si tu no hiciste nada

Mario:Silencio empieza Crackovia

Todos:¬¬U

Aki:QUEEEEEEE

Mario:Ay mai ¿que pasa ahora? no me dejaran tranquilo

Aki:HAN SECUESTRADO A KANON¡

Todos:¿QUE? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE? ¿PORQUE?

Aki:NO LO SE-se intenta tranquilizar-dice que esta en un colegio y ve enfrente de el una chimenea (Capitulo 2 Detective Conan,lo digo para no pagar derecho de autor -.-)

Masato:Esto puede ser un buen misterio para mi profesion de detective ^^

Goenji:¿vas a ser detective? DE ESO NADA tu futbolista

Masato:No puedes obligarme

Goenji:Si puedo

Natsumi:Shuuya deja en paz al niño ¬¬-le pega a Goenji-

Masato:Abuela!

Goenji:¬¬ todos en mi contra

Aki:DEJAD DE PELEAR QUE KANON ESTA EN PELIGRO

Mario:Chan chan chan chan la respuesta en el proximo capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Fin del capitulo<strong>

**Ana:Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Mario:Dejen Reviews  
><strong>

**Ana:Adiossssssss  
><strong>


	25. Tercera Temporada

**Un Verano Alocado 3ª Temporada**

**HOLA A TODOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS! Vuelvo con otro fic y si! TERCERA TEMPORADA YEAH!**

**Y se que algunos se preguntaran Ahhh Mario ¿que haces con una tercera temporada si en el ultimo capitulo de la segunda Kanon desaparecio?...Bueno sii desaparecio pero lo encontraron y ya esta Ò_Ó no tengo ganas de seguirlo e_e asi que vamos con la tercera temporada de UVA Y no, no es la UVA que es una fruta ¬¬.**

* * *

><p>Endo: Vamos a...<p>

Goenji: NO VOY A JUGAR AL FÚTBOL CONTIGO OTRA VEZ! Ò_Ó

Endo: ._. ...Vamos a jugar al fútbol :D

Goenji: Este tío es tonto

-En lo alto de un edificio-

?: -con un francotirador- Si hago un colateral soy Dios -apuntando a Goenji y Endo.

Goenji: Presiento algo malo

Endo: JUGUEMOS FÚTBOL

?: -dispara y les da a los dos- COLATERAL HECHO! ALABADME! \^_^/

-Despues de unas horas-

Goenji: -despierta- ¿Que hago en una cárcel?

Endo: -a su lado- Fútbol ^^

Goenji: -.-*** -golpea a Endo hasta dejarlo insconsciente

-La pantalla de la pared de la cárcel se enciende-

?: Hola pajaritos de los cielos

Goenji: ¿Otra vez tu? pensaba que la última vez nos dejarías libres

?: Pensaste mal Goenji quiero seguir disfrutando al verlos sufrir

Goenji: Mario...¿porque tu nombre es un signo de interrogación?

Mario: no lo se ._...en fin -se pone una mascara de SAW- que comience el juego...en esa cárcel hay escondida una llave para abrir la cerradura pero para encontrarla tendréis que usar el cuchillo del suelo...suerte...la necesitareis...MUAJAJAJA.

Goenji: Vale...-coge el cuchillo- lo normal sería que la lleva estuviera dentro de algunos de nosotros pero como este tonto solo quiere ver sufrir a Endo estará dentro de su balón de fútbol.

Endo: -despierta- Mi balón no sera descuartizado QwQ -coge el balón y lo abraza.

Goenji: Prefieres morir aquí dentro

Endo: Si QwQ

Goenji: -susurrando- Lo suponía...oh ya lo tengo -habla normal-...Endo

Endo: ¿Si?

Goenji: Tu balón morirá para salvar a todos los balones del mundo

Endo: Me da igual es mi balón

Goenji: Mario está matando a todos los balones del mundo y si no salimos de aquí acabara con todos

Endo: Balonsitos TT_TT esta bien tomalo -le da el balón.

Goenji: -raja el balón- Bingo aquí esta la llave -abre la puerta-

Endo: VOY A RESCATARLOS BALONSITOS!

Goenji: -.-UU -sigue caminando por una pasillo hasta que entra en otra habitación y se encuentra a Sakuma y Kurimatsu muertos- (¿Que pasa? me caen mal ¬¬ )

Goenji: Sin ellos el equipo sera mejor solo eran una molestia

-Se enciende otra pantalla-

Goenji: ¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora que?

Mario-Saw: Mira esto -se quita de la pantalla y aparece Natsumi atada y amordazada-

Goenji: Pos muy bien ¬¬

Mario-Saw: Para encontrar la siguiente llave debes buscar dentro de las visceras de esos muertos para encontrarlas.

Goenji: -se pone guantes de médico- Alla vamos -encuentra la llave y pasa la puerta-

Mario-Saw: Que rápido ._.

Natsumi: MMMMMMM

Mario-Saw: ¿Que?

Natsumi: MMMMMM

Mario-Saw: Oh es cierto -le quita la cinta de la boca-

Natsumi: Se me ha olvidado lo que iba a decir

Mario-Saw: Pues mejor calladita -le vuelve a poner la cinta

Goenji: -llega a la habitación- ya llegue

Mario: Excelente -tira su mascara de Saw- ¿te gustó el juego?

Goenji: -se encoje de hombros- Fue divertido

Mario: Bien aquí tienes tu premio -se va de la habitación-

Goenji: *¬* -mirada pervertida-

Natsumi: Sacame de aquí o te mato

Goenji: u_u No

Natsumi: ¿Porque?

Goenji: u_u porque no y ya esta.

Mario: -en un plato de televisión- Hola a todos

Publico: Hola

Mario: ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?

Publico: No

Mario: Hump un publico exigente me lo temía...Coca-Cola gratis para todos

Publico: BIEN! ESTE ES EL MEJOR PROGRAMA!

Mario: -mira a la cámara- Señores de Coca-Cola deben pagarme por hacerles publicidad gracias ^^

Endo: VENGARE A LOS BALONSITOS! Ò_Ó -corriendo hacía Mario.

Mario: Si das un paso mas otro balón mas morirá -con un balón en la mano derecha y un cuchillo en la izquierda-

Endo: Me rindo haré lo que sea pero no lo mates.

Mario: ¿Lo que sea eh?...mata tu al balonsito

Endo: Eso jamas QwQ

Mario: Si no lo haces destruiré todos los balones del mundo y todas la fábricas que los hacen

Endo: Vale...-mata el balón- NO! QUE HICE MEREZCO MORIR! T_T

Mario: No aun no, aun te quedan muchas torturas y con esto nos despedimos hasta otra...corten

Cámaras: -dejan de grabar- Bien hecho jefe

Mario: Siempre lo hago bien porque soy awesome -con gafas de sol- Yeah

Endo: T_T -en el rincón oscuro-

Mario: ¬¬U

Goenji: ¿Como conseguiste que te sacara de allí?

Natsumi: Te prometí que no me casaría con Endo.

Goenji: Ah es verdad...-mira a Endo- ¬¬UU

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el pimer capítulo de la tercera temporada, se que es corto y un poco flojo pero me esforzare mas en los siguientes ADIOS A TODOS Y SED FELICES<strong>


	26. El fin de una época

**EL FINAL DE UNA ÉPOCA**

**No suelo ser de esos escritores que en vez de un capítulo suben una nota, pero no me queda más remedio y diréis los que aún me seguís ( si queda alguien ) de Inazuma Eleven, ¿que hace este chico subiendo esto cuando esta historia lleva parada años?**

**Pues lo cierto es que me voy...tranquilidad, dejad que me explique, desde ya hace años no me sentía con ánimos de subir nada de Inazuma Eleven y lo cierto es que muchos me odiarán por eso, he dejado historias sin actualizar y algunas incluso las borré como es el caso de "Mundial de Clubes" y "Raimon TV Show" pero simplemente no podía más. En este fic me pasó más de lo mismo pues como sabíais los últimos capítulos eran mierdas, si hay que decirlo.**

**También hay que decir que si ven que los únicos de mis fics incompletos de Inazuma Eleven siguen sin ser borrados como es el caso de "Preguntas y Respuestas" y "Siempre hay esperanzas" es porque quizás algún día, pueden pasar meses, años, suba una continuación quién sabe.**

**Han sido buenos momentos, he conocido escritores que ya sabéis como son ( locos ¬¬ si, hasta en mi despedida lo diré, son unos locos ) pero en el fondo son buenas personas: María, Shin, Chizu, Frost, Tsuuna, Cristy, Alba, Aika, Tsuki etc. Probablemente me deje a alguien y lo lamento por ello. Y como iba a olvidarme de Mike y Kazuki...que cabrones (aunque fueran Oc,s). **

**Probablemente estas sean las últimas palabras que leáis mías en el fandom de Inazuma Eleven, pues seguiré con mis fics en el de Shaman King.**

**Creo que ya no me queda mucho más que decir, cuídense muchos todos y todas, quizás no volvamos a ver en un futuro y recuerden ustedes son ¡AWESOMES!**

**By: M-Awesome **


End file.
